Children of the Present
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: Five years after D-Reaper and Yggdrasil, four years after MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon, and three years after Lucemon. Every digidestined group are about to find out that their adventures are far from over. A new threat looms on the horizon and it's up to a gathered group of over thirty digidestined to stop it. Crossover of the first five seasons.
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

**This story explains the timeline from Seasons 1-5 and the reason behind the different versions of the Digital World. There may or may not be a few pairings but I will give romantic moments for every couple in existence unless I find it totally preposterous.**

**School goes Japanese style. Grade school until sixth grade (Age: 11). Middle school for three years (Ages: 12-15). And finally, high school for three more years (Ages: 15-18). But school cycle is the same as America, summer vacation, school starts in fall, and ends in late June.**

**Ages**

**Tai, Matt, Sora – 18**

**Izzy, Mimi – 17**

**Joe, Marcus, Thomas – 19**

**Davis, TK, Kari, Ken, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Kouichi, Keenan, Kristy – 15**

**Yolei, Ryo, JP – 16**

**Cody – 13**

**Suzie, Mako, Ai – 10**

**Tommy – 12**

**Yoshino – 23**

-X-

**Kari's POV**

It's been over four years since our fight against MaloMysotismon and Armaggedemon. We thought it was over then, and it should've been. But Gennai told us something interesting on the day after our final fight.

He told us that he had to force the world to forget about Digimon except us, our family members, and all the other digidestined in the world. We were shocked; we thought that it was finally time for Digimon and humans to coexist with each other. But apparently, they had to hide for a just a little bit longer.

As Izzy had said, 'It was phenomenal!' Apparently, Gennai had not only erased everyone's memories of certain events but he made our lives into a television show. He changed the past so that if anyone remembered Digimon, they would just think they had seen it in the show.

But of course, everyone knows that changing the past has its life changing effects. We weren't affected by the changes for some reason, for us, we didn't even notice the whole paradox thing. It's like everyone else in the world was affected though. The show did somehow create the Digimon card game but not only that but a year before Davis, Yolei, and Cody had become digidestined, a new threat came and started in Shinjuku.

All of us feel as if something had occurred then but we can't seem to remember, we haven't told the second generation digidestined though. Sora's guess is that someone like Gennai possibly erased our memories of the events. But that doesn't explain the destruction in West Shinjuku where half the area had been mysteriously demolished according to the government.

Around the same time, something else was happening in Hokkaido. Again, none of us have any recollection of what had happened but Hokkaido suffered so many damages I'm surprised people actually believe that a tsunami did it.

We're sure of it, the damages were caused by Digimon or some other occurrence related to the Digital World.

But of course, there's something else that had been bugging us, a year after MaloMyotismon's defeat, a message was sent to every kid with a cell phone in the Shibuya district. Izzy and Yolei tried to pinpoint the source but before they went anywhere good, the message vanished without a trace.

These strange events creep me out but what can you do?

Oh that's right! Davis, TK, Ken, and I are all starting high school this fall! We're going to be attending Yagami High with Yolei and we can't wait! I guess I shouldn't let these worries bother me, after all, it's been three years since that weird message and nothing strange has happened since.

-X-

**Shinjuku – 7:30 AM**

Takato struggled a bit in front of the mirror as he tried to adjust his new tie. It was a part of his high school uniform and it consisted of a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and a black tie, hence the struggling.

Guilmon yawned as he slowly rose out of bed. He noticed Takato fumbling with a black rope around his neck and the Digimon gasped as he ran up to his Tamer and slapped his hands. "No Takato! Bad Takato!" the red dinosaur scolded.

"Guilmon! What's wrong buddy?" Takato asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Terriermon told me that at your age, many humans consider this thing called suicide and a rope around your neck is one of the ways to kill yourself" Guilmon told him. "I don't want Takato to die…"

"Oh Guilmon, I won't be going away for a long while" chuckled Takato. "And Terriermon was just kidding with you; I'm not one of those angst teens who are all depressed."

"What does angst mean?"

"I'll tell you after I come home."

"Where are you going?"

"To school, it's my first day at Yagami High and I don't want to be late. I told you about this last night, didn't I?"

Guilmon put a claw to his chin and tilted his head to the side as he began to think long and hard. "Nope! All I remember from last night is bread, ice cream, peanut butter, bread, ice cream, peanut butter, and Calumon!"

Takato sighed and shook his head. "Of course you do. And listen, my mom and dad will be up soon with breakfast and then lunch later so do not go downstairs. We can't have you frightening the customers or having that part time worker find out about you."

"Okay Takato…"

"Ja ne!" smiled Takato as he petted his partner and then ran downstairs. He gave his parents a quick goodbye and reminded them to feed Guilmon before racing out the door. "Hey, Tai, good to see you here early!" he greeted the part time worker that had started working for the bakery over the summer.

Tai stopped midway on his bike and waved at the younger brunet. "You're starting at Yagami today, right? Be sure to say 'hi' to my sister if you end up in the same class but don't try anything you'll regret."

Takato laughed a bit as he ran past the older boy. "I'll see you when I get back!"

The former goggle wearing teen raced towards Shinjuku Park which had become a tradition for him and his friends before school. When he made it there, he saw Kazu and Kenta arguing with each other and Jeri patiently waiting while wondering what was taking their 'leader' so long.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" greeted Takato.

"About time chumley!" said Kazu and he slapped Takato's back. "You're still the same old Takato, huh? Anyhow, did you get that autograph for me yet?"

"Oh man! I knew I forgot something! Sorry Kazu."

"For the last time, he's not Tai from Digimon. He was just the person the creators based him off of. It says so right in the press conference, according to Mr. Hiroaki Ishida, the characters in Digimon are based off of his sons and their friends" said Kenta.

"Whatever! He was still the best soccer captain Yagami High has ever seen and he led them to victory in the finals! I'm totally joining the soccer team! I'll bet I'll be the new team captain by next year" Kazu smirked.

Jeri couldn't help giggling when she heard this as they began their trek towards Yagami High. "You'd have to get through the best soccer players out there. Ken Ichijoji of Tamachi Junior High and Davis Motomiya of Odaiba Junior High will be attending our school too. And let's not forget third place victor, Takuya Kanbara of Shibuya Junior."

"Okay, then basketball! I'm pretty tall!"

"Yeah, but Takeru, TK, Takaishi of Odaiba is also pretty tall and one of the best basketball players of his time" Kenta pointed out matter-of-factly.

"And let's not forget Henry and Ryo, they're both really good too" Takato added.

Kazu slapped his forehead, threw his head back, and groaned loudly. "Damn it! You guys ruin everything! And with so many natural 'babe magnets' going to our school, there won't be any girls for the rest of us!"

Jeri slapped his head hard enough to knock him down. "Do you really think girls only care about how good-looking a guy is?" she sighed.

"I wasn't just talking about their looks" muttered Kazu. "Although that's another thing they have…They're freaking superheroes without the spandex. It's like they work out half of their life."

"Well" started Takato. "Coaches in every school are pretty much harsh; They probably work their teams over more than they need. And Henry's got his martial arts too, he can't slack off you know."

Kenta nodded in agreement. "But it wouldn't hurt if Henry were to tone it down just a little though. Remember that he's not just physically fit, he was the smartest guy at our school and according to every girl, the nicest too."

"Speak of the devil" giggled Jeri.

They saw the familiar blue haired Tamer cut a corner in front of them and continued going straight along the road. With him was a beautiful redheaded girl, she looked to be their age and she was speaking to Henry as if they had known each other forever.

Takato began to call out to them in greeting when Kazu grabbed his three companions and pulled them behind a thick telephone pole. He kept their mouths shut which were quite the accomplishment considering there were three of them and only two of his hands.

"Kazu, what are you doing?" gasped Jeri.

"What? You guys don't see the hot chick with him?" he asked.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kenta.

"Nothing but if Henry's got a girlfriend then every girl at the school who would've had a crush on him would come running to his friends, AKA, us."

"And why are we hiding?" asked Takato.

"You know what Rika says, the reason why Henry and Ryo don't have girls is because of us. We drive them away. Whatever that means, but I've decided to take her word for it."

Takato and Jeri rolled their eyes as they looked at each other. "You want to tell him?" asked Takato.

"Sure" smiled Jeri before slapping Kazu once again. "That is Rika!"

Henry and Rika stopped at the sound of their friend's voice and turned around. They raised their eyebrows in curiosity when they saw Kazu holding his head and Jeri scolding him. "Hey guys…" greeted Henry awkwardly.

"I see a girl scolding an idiot, I've finally rubbed off on you" smiled Rika looking towards Jeri.

"Should I call a therapist?" laughed Jeri.

"No, I'm sure this is the start of a renewed friendship."

"So what's going on here?" asked Henry, turning the males in the group.

"Kazu just thought that you were with some unknown girl" said Kenta.

Rika rolled her eyes and folded her arms together with her bag swinging in her left hand. "I know I've been in France for the last three months but seriously? The only thing that's really changed about me is that my hair isn't in a ponytail. And I'm wearing a skirt but that's only because it's the school uniform."

"But I thought your mom only wanted you to go to private schools" added Takato.

"I convinced her to let me go to Yagami since it's still prestigious even though it's a public school: she shrugged casually. "It was going to be a surprise but then I bumped into Braniac over here and then you guys." She then glared at Kazu. "As for you, how can you not recognize me?!"

Kazu narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin thoughtfully as he took a closer look at the fiery Tamer. "I think your chest got bigger over the summer."

A vein popped on Rika's forehead as she brought her bag up and brought it back down onto his head as hard as she could. "It's the tight shirt you idiot!"

**Odaiba – 7:35 AM**

Davis watched as DemiVeemon raided their refrigerator for something to eat. "You could take the left over veggies in that fridge, nobody's going to eat them you know" the brunet chuckled.

"Heck no! That stuff is like poison to Digimon!" grinned DemiVeemon.

"Well then eat poison because that's what you're getting!"

"You're cruel!" Although the statement would've usually had a tone of hurt, the way his partner said it had a tone of laughter instead.

Davis smiled before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out to find a text message from TK.

Where are you? We're standing outside the school and waiting! We all sent you messages to your D-Terminal, didn't you get them?!

Davis's smile faded as he rushed around the house. He pulled his tie around his neck and grabbed his school bag, before forgetting, he slapped his digivice onto his belt along with his D-Terminal. As far as he and his group knew, no bad Digimon come anymore so they were unnecessary but they were still good to have around.

"I'll see you later DemiVeemon! I'll be back by four at the latest!"

"Bye!"

The scatterbrained human took a look at his D-Terminal and found six messages awaiting him, one for each of his friends attending Yagami High.

Davis, this is your wake-up call! I will smash your head in if you're late! I want to give te tour to everyone already! – Yolei Inoue

Davis, I know that Yolei has sent you a message already but if you don't hurry it up, she's going to maim you. She starting to pound her fist into her palm and muttering dark threats under her breath… - Izzy Izumi

You know we can't control her. Just hurry up and get here! – TK Takaishi

I do not like the scowl on Yolei's face, hurry it up, what are you waiting for?! – Ken Ichijoji

Will you at least respond to one of our messages? – Mimi Tachikawa

It looks like it's too late Davis…Yolei's destroying a stop sign right now… - Kari Kamiya

Davis smiled pleasantly to himself as he stuffed the device into his pocket. His friends would never change and there was no way Yolei would hurt him. The worst she'd do would be is shouting at him at the volume of a jet turbine.

**Shibuya – 6:38 AM**

Takuya took his train ticket out of the machine and waited for his friends to do the same. They lived a little bit farther from the new high school so they had to take the train, too bad they had to awaken from their slumber earlier than those in other districts.

JP yawned as he stood by his friend. "Man, a whole year at Yagami and I still can't get used to waking up before seven…" he grinned.

"Well this is our first time so you better lead the way" Takuya chuckled.

"Why couldn't you have gone to Shibuya High, its way closer!" groaned Zoe. "Why'd you choose Yagami?"

"Is it because of the rumors of it having the best looking people in Japan?" smirked Kouji.

"No, it's because my mom wanted me to go to one of the best schools around! Not some nearby school" said JP defensively. "If I had a say in it, I totally would've gone to Shibuya."

"At least that means we get to hang out together more, we can all talk to one another in the train" smiled Kouichi.

"Always the optimist" sighed Takuya.

"Now if only Kouji could be like that" giggled Zoe.

"Hey, I can be optimistic, I just choose not to" smiled Kouji.

"Hey, was that our train just now?" inquired Takuya.

They all stopped and listened and heard a train pull in. They all looked at each other and quickly scaled the stairs. Right before the doors closed, they all leaped through and were breathing heavily.

"Good thing you decided to lose some weight since we first met you" Takuya laughed as he patted JP's stomach.

"Well, ever since our adventures, I decided to get more fit. And I joined the boxing club and became the muscle man you see before you" JP shot back.

"It seems our adventures influenced a lot of our choices" Kouji mused.

The five of them stopped as they thought back to those days. No one but ten knew. All those other kids that had gone too had forgotten it. They just wished for one that there were others out there they could talk to about it.

"At least we can talk about Digimon to those who've seen the show" tried Kouichi.

"I still can't believe there was a show about Digimon and we didn't even know about it!" laughed JP.

"Right?" smiled Takuya. "But it's not like it's our fault, the show only reached a few districts as well as some places around the world. It didn't even come to places like Shibuya or Hokkaido until years later!"

They all started laughing as they remembered how surprised they were to find out about global knowledge of the strange creatures. It was true that barely anyone knew that they truly existed but at least they could talk about it to others.

Their laughs were cut short by a bitter sounding voice. "What are you guys doing here?" muttered a curt voice.

The four former Legendary Warriors turned and saw the scowl on a familiar teenage boys face. It was the older brother of their sixth member, Yutaka Himi. Ever since he had met them, he didn't like them, and now he was wearing the same uniform as them, that couldn't be good.

"Hey Yutaka…Um, funny seeing you here…" Takuya greeted awkwardly.

"Save it" the other boy snapped. "I knew Junpei was going to be my senpai there but to think the rest of you would be going to Yagami too…" he scoffed bitterly. "I had no idea such a prestigious school allowed idiots."

Zoe was just about to say a few choice words to him when Kouji placed a hand over her mouth. "Look Yutaka, you may not like us but like it or not, we're going to be school mates. So you're just going to have to deal with it" the raven haired boy shot back.

Yutaka and Kouji seemed to be having some sort of death glare match and by the looks of it, the latter was winning. Yutaka scoffed as he turned away and moved to the far end of the train, away from the group.

"Geez, why does that guy have to act like he has a stick up his butt all the time?" muttered Takuya.

"I think he just sort of feels that we're bad influences to Tommy" shrugged Kouichi. "I mean, think about it, he goes off on his own for half a day and then comes back all changed. He's a bit more mature and he has a better understanding of the world, and he makes nine new friends in the process, two of whom used to be his bullies."

JP nodded in agreement. "You can't really blame the guy then. I mean, how would you feel if it was Shinya instead of you who went to the Digital World and came back all different?"

Shinya was Takuya's younger brother and an instant friend to Tommy when the two had met. The leader shrugged as he thought about it a bit. "I guess I'd feel a bit left out if I saw him talking to strangers I didn't even know…"

"If they were strangers, of course you wouldn't know them" laughed Zoe.

**Shinjuku – 7:43 AM**

A year ago, the Crier family had decided to move to Shinjuku. Kristy Damon, being a friend to their fifteen year old son, Keenan, moved with them and chose to stay at their house. This autumn, the two of them were going to start their high school lives at Yagami High. They were walking side by side under the cool shade of the trees.

"You couldn't have woken up just a little bit sooner?" Kristy huffed.

Keenan yawned tiredly as he adjusted his shoulder bag. Most kids just carried bags similar to attaché cases; he preferred one he didn't have to hold. "You're just ticked that there's going to be no one you know in your class" he grinned as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Because you didn't study hard enough!" she partially shouted at him causing him to recoil though he was still grinning. "Ugh, if you had just worked a little bit harder on trying on that entrance exam, we could've been in the same class."

"How do you know that you got a hundred? It's said that no one's ever gotten a perfect score on Yagami's entrance exams before."

"Because they sent a letter congratulating me about it" she grumbled. "I showed you it…Twice!"

"Well even if I didn't score a perfect score, how do you know I won't be in 1A?"

"Because you guessed on half of it…"

"Oh…Right…"

"I'm surprised you got in at all!"

"Well, you're a horrible tutor."

Kristy pulled up her school bag as he eyes showed complete rage and fury. Keenan suddenly realized that he might've gone too far as he began running for his dear life. She chased after him, ready to smack him a many times as it took for him to get the idea.

"Get back here Crier!" she shouted at him.

"You'll have to try and catch me!" he laughed.

The two of them passed by a group of at least six other kids along the way, they were all wearing the same school uniforms as they were and they all gave each other odd looks when they passed. But clearly, Keenan couldn't have cared less.

"I am going to kill you!" Kristy glowered.

"And I plan on living" he grinned.

**Yagami High – 7:57 AM**

"Well it only took you…" Yolei stopped and glanced at her watch, "…about an hour to realize you were late. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Davis was huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath. It felt as if he had been running for much longer. "I have to say that next time; I'm going to take a bus, even if I do end up late."

"It's too bad that the true existence of Digimon is still underground, you could've ridden Raidramon here" TK grinned cheekily.

Davis smiled back before it faded away. He really wished Digimon could be known, then Veemon wouldn't be stuck hiding away and he could play in the park or something. He knew that other digidestined from all around the world felt the same.

"That doesn't matter, we only have approximately three to two minutes to get to homeroom before the bell rings" Izzy told them. "You all know your classes so get a move on. Davis, we already checked the board, you're in class 1E."

"Hm, the lowest ranking class, I wonder why" Yolei grinned.

"Hey, I was able to get in, I think that's pretty good" Davis retorted. He then turned to the others in his age group. "What about you guys, what classes are you guys in?"

"1A" Ken told him. Like that was a surprise, he got a letter earlier in the summer telling him that he had scored a perfect score on the rumored impossible entrance exam.

"TK and I are both in 1B" smiled Kari.

"That makes it five years in a row we're in the same class" TK chuckled.

"Alright love birds, while the rest of us are talking, Izzy's already gone to class" Mimi pointed out.

They all quickly snapped out of it as they ran into the school building to ensure themselves as not being late on the first day.

**Shinjuku Grade School – 8:02 AM**

Ms. Asaji took a look at her attendance sheet as she called out each name. She had gotten to the end of her list when she believed she had made some sort of mistake. She had looked over her new class this year and she was sure she didn't see Suzie Wong anywhere in the classroom.

"Wong, Suzie" she called out anyway.

When there was no one to respond, Ai Terada raised her hand.

"Yes Ai?" inquired Ms. Asaji.

"Mako and I saw Suzie just a bit earlier. If you want, we could look for her" Ai told her.

Ms. Asaji sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble. She is going to be in a lot of trouble for trying to cut class on the first day though. Honestly, she's nothing like her brother."

The twins, Ai and Mako quickly exited the classroom in search of their fellow Tamer and friend. It was definitely likely for the half Chinese girl to run away from class, especially after the five years that have passed.

They finally found her on the rooftop; the girl had grown her hair out so that it reached the center of her back but she had it tied in a ponytail that hung in front over her right shoulder. She wore an open red vest with a plain white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. She had a bored expression on her face like she just wanted everything to blow up.

"Suzie, what are you going here?" asked Ai, catching her attention. "Asaji sensei is ticked and she wants you in homeroom immediately."

"I don't care…" the mauve haired girl muttered irately. "Like anyone cares…I bet she wished for me to be like Henry when she discovered I wasn't there."

The twins looked at each other with concerned expressions. Once Suzie had entered grade school, everyone expected her to be something more like her older siblings. Each of them seemed to be prodigies at something.

Her oldest brother, Rinchei was an exceptional artist and even though he was only nineteen, he was already going to have his first manga published by the prestigious Marukawa publishing company. Her sister, Jaarin, was good at every sport ever created, she was seventeen and she had one the youth division of Japan a trophy in basketball and soccer…for the boys' teams. Finally there was Henry, the prodigy of everything else, he was a straight A student, knew everything about computers, could hack his way through government firewalls, play basketball, piano, violin, bass guitar at an expert level, speak seven languages fluently and even surpassed his tai-chi master at the age of thirteen.

And now everyone expected something great from Suzie Wong.

"I'm just living in their shadows…" she grumbled darkly.

"Well…You're an amazing Tamer for one thing" tried Mako. "You've even received the title of Digimon Princess in the card game world."

"Not to mention you're an exceptional chef" added Ai.

Suzie turned around to face her friends but her expression remained unchanged as she stared at them. "Being Digmon Princess was only because of Ryo and Rika teaching me. And no one even knows of the existence of Digimon anymore so being a Tamer is out. Even if it was common knowledge, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo are the ones who can biomerge, compared to them, I'm dead weight."

Things were silent between the three of them for a long time before another voice decided to join them. "You know you're not going to get anywhere with an attitude like that."

"Impmon?" questioned Suzie when she noticed the virus Digimon standing on the ledge.

He stood up and came up to her. "Look kid, you've got a great Digmon partner and great friends, what more can ya ask for? And you're family loves you no matter what, besides with siblings like the ones you have, you've got bragging rights galore. Frankly, I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that you're out here, what if someone saw you?" Suzie sighed.

"I've been hopping from roof to roof for about five years now, I think I've got it covered" Impmon grinned.

Suzie couldn't help but grin a bit as she patted the Digimon's head. "Thanks…I've still got some issues on it but I feel a little better."

"And I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like I compared you to your siblings" Ms. Asaji sighed as she suddenly appeared.

"Ms. Asaji! What are you doing up here?" asked Ai.

"It occurred to me about a minute after you two left that I just let two of my students walk out of the classroom" she smiled. "I have a free teacher looking after the class. And I'm sorry Suzie, I promise from now on that there will be no expectations just take everything at your own pace."

"Thanks" Suzie sighed. "But…About Impmon."

"If you're forgotten, Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta all made the request for me to keep my memory of Digimon" Ms. Asaji said tiredly. "Those kids…Be sure to tell them I said 'Hi' and that I wish them the best of luck in high school."

"Will do" Mako grinned.

"And thanks you guys…" said Suzie. "I really do have the best friends…"

**Yagami High – 7:50 AM**

Ryo was able to wave away the crowd of girls surrounding him just in time to see his friends coming towards the school gates. 'Sorry about this Henry' he thought to himself. "Hey girls, there's a potential candidate for first-year prince!"

The crowd of girls stopped staring at him and looked over at the approaching Tamers. They suddenly crowded around Henry and began asking him multiple questions while the others that were with him were brushed aside.

"Man those fan girls can be vicious" Rika remarked.

"You don't have to tell me" muttered Ryo before giving them his signature smile. "Now that all of you are here, I welcome you all to one of the best schools in the country. Thirty percent of this school is intelligent, twenty-five percent are incredibly athletic; twenty percent are talented in the performing arts, fifteen percent are good looking, and the remaining ten percent are either two of the others or more."

"And let me guess, you fell under multi-talented" Rika grinned.

"You guessed right princess" he laughed. "The only thing I'm not is super intelligent but our friend Henry is all of the above. Therefore, he is the perfect candidate for first-year Yagami prince."

"Um, what exactly is that?" asked Kenta curious to know.

"At this school, there is a Yagami High Prince Club" Ryo said as a start to his explanation.

"Please tell me you're kidding" Rika partially pleaded.

"Nope, there is a prince for each year; I am second-year prince, formerly the first-year prince. And according to the girls of the Prince Club, the next first-year prince will be child prodigy Ken Ichijoji of Odaiba. But I'm hoping my successor will be Shinjuku's Henry Wong."

"I can't help but ask…Why?" inquired Takato.

"Because when Henry and I hang out together, we'll be the attraction of the school" Ryo told him before noticing the girls' skeptical looks. "And I made a deal with Kazu that I would get him a girlfriend and if both Henry and I can get a girl on the rebound, we can probably get her to fall into his arms."

"What was the deal?" asked Jeri.

Ryo looked to Kazu as if asking for permission but instead the other brunet took the reins on this one. "You see I made him a deal that if he could get me a girlfriend, I would give him a vintage guitar similar to the one used by Elvis himself" Kazu told them.

The others all glanced at each other with the same skeptical expressions. "There is absolutely no way you can do that" Kenta argued.

Jeri nodded in agreement before adding. "Where would you even find a vintage guitar like the one Elvis used?"

"My dad is a collector of vintage guitars and I made a bet with him that if I get a girlfriend, he would give me one of my choice" Kazu grinned. "He just so happens to have one."

Rika shook her head in disappointment as Henry was able to finally escape the mob of girls. "I don't which is sadder; the fact that your dad fell for that or the fact that he doubts that you will ever get a girlfriend enough to put a vintage guitar on the line."

"Well, I have no idea what that was about or what you guys are talking about but if we're done wasting time, I think it's time we find out what classes we're in" Henry breathed.

**Matsuki Family Bakery – 9:45 AM**

Tai sighed as he finished throwing out the trash. He wiped his brow of the sweat that he had accumulated from being in the hot kitchen. It was such a beautiful day and he was wasting it away at a part time job.

He wished he had more to do but he had no idea what he wanted to do in life. So unlike Sora and Matt he didn't go to college like them. He planned to, after this school year was over at least. At first, he had wanted to be a professional soccer player but he had injured his leg in the final game of his third year in high school and he was never able to play as well ever again.

Matt was a major in astronomy which was peculiar considering his talents as a chef and musician. He had become interested in space ever since Izzy had gotten him a high tech telescope a year ago.

And Sora had decided to learn more about the fashion world; the tomboyish sports fanatic surprised everyone when she told them that. Apparently she discovered that she had a passion for it when Mimi was looking for a winter kimono of a specific design but couldn't find it anywhere. So the bearer of the crest of love decided to help her out.

The couple since Christmas four years ago both went to the local Teito University so they didn't move. They didn't even have to stay at the dorm rooms which were good since everyone could still see each other. But Joe was always busy with his studies and Izzy planned on going to MIT in America, which meant that they were going to have trouble keeping the gang together and after Mimi and her family had decided to move back to Japan last year.

He wanted to do something for the Digital World even if the portal had been closed off for the past four years. He missed the old days when he would go off on adventures although he knew that that would be stupid considering all the destruction in various areas of the world.

Tai felt a sudden wave of depression hit him as he realized slowly that everyone had their own dreams for the future but him. Even his little sister and the youngest member of their group, Cody had something they wanted to do in life.

He looked up to the sky just in time to see a red tail disappear into his employers' son's room. Tai frowned and he was sure he hadn't imagined it; there was some creature on the balcony just a second ago.

His eyes widened as his mentally roamed through the possibilities. 'No, it couldn't be…' he thought.

He quickly reentered the bakery with full intentions on finding out if his suspicions were correct. He came in just in time to see Mrs. Matsuki go upstairs with a huge tray of bread, numerous kinds, shapes and sizes.

"Oh Tai, you finished quicker than usual" Mr. Matsuki remarked.

"Um, what's Mrs. Matsuki doing with all that bread?" asked Tai.

"Oh, those are just day old bread, she's taking them to keep in a special room upstairs, don't worry about it" his employer replied. Although he had said it with smile but Tai could see that he was a bit nervous.

This made him even more determined to find out what they were hiding up there. He went back to his usual duties which included tending to the customers and organizing bread until Mrs. Matsuki came back down. He then waited a bit before sneaking up the stairs.

He knew that this was wrong; it was almost like burglarizing a house without the burglarizing part. He finally made it to a room that had a sign labeled 'Takato'. He was almost afraid of what was behind the door so he first placed an ear against it and listened carefully.

He heard the sound of what appeared to be a creature eating. He knew it wasn't a dog and it was way too loud to be a cat. He took a deep breath and finally opened the door only to fall backwards at the sight.

Inside was a red dinosaur creature with some triangle pattern on his head. He had a white underbelly but a hazard sign on his stomach. He had long white claws and a swishing red tail. If this was a rookie level Digimon then Tai had never seen anything more threatening. But there was this curious and childish look in the Digmon's eyes that told him that he was harmless.

"Uh-oh, you found me…" the unknown Digimon said. He sounded as if he was worried. "Takato's going to be angry at me because you've seen me."

"Takato?" Tai repeated. 'Does that mean Takato's a digidestined?' "No, don't you worry about that, I already knew that Digimon existed even before I saw you. So there's no need to worry about your partner. I'm Tai Kamiya by the way."

The Digimon stared at the human's outstretched hand before taking it in his and shaking it in greeting. "I'm Guilmon!"

-X-

**So, Tai has met Guilmon. What will happen next? How will it be when all the other digidestined groups encounter each other? Will it be Tai who unites them all? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	2. Chance Encounters

**I am so happy to be back and writing this story. I can't even describe my feelings when I saw the response to my story so soon. It inspired me to write more! I'm glad you're enjoying this story and to prove that you love it, review if you can. I just want to prick your brains and hear your thoughts. Okay, on to the story. I do not own any of the characters from any seasons of Digimon.**

**Warning: Some scenes below contain what I see every time I watch an anime whose genre is "School Life".**

-X-

**Digital Plane**

Marcus held the injured form of his partner, Koromon, as he kept on running. He continuously checked around him to make sure that Gaomon and the other Digimon were following him. The canine Digimon was running along right beside him, Lalamon was floating on his other side, both PawnChessmons clattered behind him; Kudamon was around his neck, Kamemon hopped along next to Gaomon, and Biyomon and Falcomon flew overhead.

"There! I see the portal right in front us!" Gaomon said alerting them.

'How did things end up this way?' Marcus wondered. One minute he was talking smack to a huge Cherrymon, the next he was running for his life from an enemy that he couldn't even see pursuing them anymore.

"Where'd that old man Digimon disappear to?" Marcus asked.

"If you mean Barbamon, I wouldn't have a clue. I was sure he was right behind us" Kudamon replied. He looked back once more and scanned the area before he felt another presence. His eyes widened as his head shot up. He could see a large form falling from the sky or what would've been a sky in the Human World.

The gigantic Digimon landed right behind them causing a shockwave which sent Marcus and his Digimon companions flying. They landed right before the digital gate.

Marcus struggled to get back up as he took in the huge beast. It appeared to be a glorified version of an alligator only it was about two hundred times bigger. It had two long swishing tails, a very elongated head, and rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

"And where do you think you're all going?" snarled the unknown Digimon.

"Uh-oh" gasped Kudamon. "That's Leviamon, he's one of the Seven Great Demon Lords just like Barbamon. He symbolizes the sin, envy and is known as the 'Devil Beast'. It despises any creature that is at the top and will destroy them ruthlessly with its Rostrum, Cauda, and Anima attacks."

"Well, that doesn't matter, we can take him on" Marcus grunted.

"Marcus, none us can digivolve without our partners and Koromon's too weak to take him on himself" Lalamon protested.

Gaomon nodded in agreement. "We should just leap through the portal."

Unfortunately for them, one of Leviamon's long tails had blocked the path to the portal. Now they were stuck between a dangerous tail and sharp fangs. "This is going to be fun. Marcus Damon was it? I've heard of you; think you're all high and mighty after punching out a God eh? Well just so you know, I'm stronger than a God."

"I took down Belphemon before that too" Marcus shot back. "And if I remember correctly, he was a Demon Lord as well. What do you have to say about that?"

"Digimon and humans partnered together are weak. You barely launched a single attack before Barbamon defeated ShineGreymon" Leviamon laughed. "Belphemon was fused with Kurata and he wasn't fully awakened, what you did was nothing compared to my capabilities."

Marcus never felt fear when facing an opponent and he sure wasn't feeling it now. He knew that any of the Digimon fighting would be overwhelmed and defeated in a split second, so he decided for himself to stop the Demon Lord to allow the Digimon to escape and find their partners.

But before he could jump in, another creature came down to do it for him. It was the Royal Knight known as Craniamon. It's usually shining armor was rusty and lackluster, his dual sided spear was broken and he was fighting with two separate spears. All in all, the perfectionist Digimon was wrecked.

"Chosen Child, Marcus Damon, you must go back to your friends, I will stall Leviamon here. Please!" the Royal Knight cried out as he pushed the Demon Lord back. He knew it was wrong. To have kept it a secret from the only human in the entire Digital World, the war that had been going on for the last three months.

Kamemon was the first to notice Leviamon's tail lift up and called the others to focus their attention on their escape route. "No, we can't leave you behind Craniamon!" Marcus shouted at him. "If we do you'll be-!"

"Don't be foolish!" Craniamon shouted back. "I will gladly sacrifice myself to protect you, old foe. You were a worthy opponent and I am happy to have met you. You are the Digiworld's only hope but you are weak alone, you must come back with all the digidestined to stop the Demon Lords!"

"But…Who are the digidestined?" Marcus asked. He was stunned as he saw Leviamon's jaws snap down on Craniamon's arm causing the armored digimon to cry out in pain. His spears disappeared into masses of data as well as the shields embedded into his arms.

"I will explain that" said a new voice. Marcus watched as a lion-like Digimon appeared from Craniamon's head. It looked almost like an adolescent lion in their world. It jumped down from the Royal Knight with a suitcase in his mouth as he landed in front of Marcus. "But we must go lest we get destroyed by that beast as well."

Gaomon and the other Digimon leapt through the portal but Marcus still felt reluctant to leave behind Craniamon. "Do not worry; remember that Craniamon's data will be reconfigured after he is destroyed" Kudamon assured the human.

Marcus nodded as he realized that he was right. "Craniamon, I will come back for you! I will save the Digital World, you can count on it!" He leapt through the portal with tears streaming down his eyes but knew that he made the right choice.

The lion Digimon was just about to follow suit when he looked back at Craniamon. "Will the same thing happen to me that will happen to them?" he asked.

Craniamon smiled sadly as his body disappeared. He was now just a head, ready to be crushed in Leviamon's powerful jaws. "I'm afraid so…Now go Leormon, you're Tamer awaits you."

Leormon nodded and jumped through the portal, once he was through the portal closed and Leviamon destroyed all that was left of Craniamon. He glowered in anger when he realized that he had spent too much time on the Royal Knight.

Kentaurosmon, why did you want to fill the boy's head with delusions of our return? You and I both know that when you are destroyed by a Demon Lord, you cannot be reconfigured. But as long as he returns with the assistance the Digital World needs. Kentaurosmon, you are my fellow Royal Knight and friend; please look after them…The fate of both worlds rest in the hands of all of you, digidestined.

**Yagami High Class 1A – 8:02 AM**

Henry entered his appropriate classroom after watching each of his friends separate to their respective classes. He automatically noticed the crowd of girls surrounding two specific areas in the room. "What in sane hell is going on here?" he wondered aloud.

A brunette, probably the only girl in the class who wasn't in either of the groups noticed him. "They're all going gaga over two of the guys here. I don't really get it but according to them, the two of them are 'super hot'." The girl shook her head in disappointment for her gender.

Henry chuckled a bit to himself, the girl reminded him a bit of Rika. He vaguely remembered this girl from earlier this morning chasing after a blue haired boy and shouting death threats at him. She was definitely like the hotheaded Tamer then. "Well, the school's reputation for late teachers is about as accurate as the insane fan girls then" he grinned.

"No kidding" she scoffed. "I'm Kristy Damon by the way. I happen to be the first person to ever get a hundred on the entrance exam."

He noticed her gloating tone and slowly took out a note from his bag and unfolded it. "Did you receive a letter like this one perhaps?"

Kristy raised a brow as she took the paper and she read it over. She shot out of her chair. "No way! You too?!" she gasped loudly.

She was able to attract the attention of the rest of the class; about a third from each group of girls left their areas and surrounded Henry. The other males in the class looked as if they had failed to notice something clearly obvious.

"All right ladies!" called a voice at the front of the classroom. All the students turned their heads to see their teacher sitting at the desk. Everyone couldn't help but stare as if they were missing something.

Their teacher wore thin frame rectangular glasses, pretty much the same outfit as the school uniform, he had an incredibly bored expression, but what stuck out the most was the sparkly background. He looked like one of those handsome guys in a shojo manga. The majority of the females began fan girling automatically.

That was when Henry was able to get a better look at the other two kids that the girls were fawning over just a bit earlier. The half-Chinese deadpanned and noticed the other two gave him the same look. Apparently, they all had similar qualities to them, the thing that stood out most; their dark blue hair.

"Oh great, and now the girls like the teacher…This is going to be a long year" Kristy muttered.

"Quiet!" the teacher shouted effectively silencing the class. He didn't look so indifferent anymore; he looked about as ticked off as Rika did when Kazu woke her up in the middle of the night. The class now knew that they had received the rumored harshest teacher in Yagami High, Kurosaki Sensei. "Now, it's an honor for me to present the first five students to ever receive a perfect score on the entrance exams. I will be calling your names in alphabetical order so please stand and introduce yourself when I call your name."

Someone near the back quickly raised his hand to get the teacher's attention. "Um, shouldn't you be the one who introduces yourself first, sensei?"

Suddenly, Mr. Kurosaki grabbed a book and flung it at the student with an enraged expression. "I'm the one who decides what we do in the classroom!" The student was twitching on the floor as the teacher cleared his throat. "Anymore questions?"

They all shook their heads in response.

Mr. Kurosaki picked up his attendance sheet and looked it over once. "Now that that's done with…Allow me to introduce our prodigies…Kristy Damon."

Kristy stood up and bowed respectfully to the class, her long low pigtails falling over and in front of her shoulders. "I'm Kristy Damon, I'm originally from Hokkaido but I recently moved to the Shinjuku district."

"Terrific" muttered Mr. Kurosaki monotonously. "Next up is the child prodigy, Ken Ichijoji."

Ken did the same thing as Kristy had done, Henry noticed how it was one of the fawned over guys. "I'm Ken Ichijoji, some of you may already know me. I used to live in Tamachi but my family moved to Odaiba a little bit earlier this year."

Mr. Kurosaki nodded as he asked for the next student to stand. "Kouichi Kimura."

The other blue haired boy stood up and just about every crazy fan girl began chattering about how two of the three blue haired 'cuties' are brilliant. The teacher glowered silently and the girls stopped instantaneously. "I am Kouichi Kimura and I'm from the Shibuya district."

"Alice McCoy."

Henry's eyes widened when he heard the name, he turned around and saw a blonde foreign looking girl stand. Her hair was tied into one ponytail instead of pigtails since the last time he has seen her. "I am Alice McCoy; I was recently living in London until my father decided that it would be better for me here."

"And finally, Henry Wong."

Henry stood up just as Alice sat down. "I'm Henry Wong" he bowed, ignoring the chatters from the girls. "I live in Shinjuku just like Kristy does. I hope to do well in this class."

**Yagami High Class 1B – 8:03 AM**

"Ryo mentioned insane fan girls…" started Rika before taking a cautious look around at the faces of idiocy. "He mentioned nothing of the fan boys."

Jeri sweat dropped as she grinned awkwardly. "Well…You are really pretty Rika and it can't be helped if your mother's a famous model."

Rika nodded although she still felt irritated. "But I really wanted to sit next to you Jeri…" she then looked to where Jeri was sitting only to see a huge wall of boys. "Instead of seeing you…I see a barricade of drool."

A blond girl leaned back in her chair with a look of partial depression. "You think you got it bad? At least you've only got three walls; I'm surrounded, I can't even see the front of the room."

"I feel sorry for you…" Rika sighed. "I'm Rika Nonaka by the way."

"The name's Zoe Orimoto, it's nice to know that I'm not the only person in this class who has to deal with this issue" she replied.

"I feel kind of sorry for them" Jeri pointed out.

TK and Kari, who had decided to sit next to each other, were surrounded by fawning fan girls and boys.

Rika elbowed one of her fans in the stomach when he was trying to seduce her. "Hey, you know, those two kind of look like Takeru and Hikari from the Digimon television show."

"Well, Takato did tell us that Tai's little sister was going to this school, maybe those two are both kids that the creators based Takeru and Hikari on" Jeri pointed out. "It would make sense, I think that TK kid is the son of Hiroaki Ishida."

"You two are at least lucky to know you're there for each other" Zoe smiled before giving a nasty scowl and turning in the direction of the windows. "Unlike someone I know!" she shouted angrily.

Kenta, who was sitting not too far from Jeri was able to see the blond girl's enraged expression and he recoiled at the sound of her shrill voice. "So there is someone scarier than Rika" he muttered so that neither of the girls could hear him.

"Kenta, I thought for sure you'd be in class 1A, you studied really hard for the entrance exams" Jeri asked him.

"Kazu kept me up all night trying to get me to tutor him. He wanted to make sure he got into Yagami since the rest of were going too" Kenta explained. He then turned his attention back to the show.

Zoe's fan boys turned and saw that she had directed her voice at a group of fan girls. All of whom were surrounding a raven haired boy and a long ponytail over one of his shoulders. He had an indifferent expression, his feet were kicked up on top of his desk, and his hands were casually in his pockets. The girls seemed to love his uncaring attitude.

The 'men' in Zoe's little fan club pushed their way through the sea of girls until they met up with Kouji at his desk. "So you're the one who upset our precious Izu-chan" one of them yelled at him.

"Izu-chan?" expressed Zoe, Rika, and Jeri simultaneously.

"How dare you do that to such a delicate young woman?!"

"She should be treated with the same respect you would give yourself!"

Kouji turned opened his eyes and glared at them and they realized that they had woken him from catching up on his sleep. The boys all felt a chill run down their spine when they saw that the black haired male would seriously injure them if they didn't walk away.

"We are so sorry to disturb you" they all muttered together in fear.

"And as for all you idiotic fans, this is a school and we're all students not A-list celebrities. So get back to your seats before I force you all to leap out the window one by one" Kouji threatened. It suddenly felt like the room got colder as an imaginary blizzard ran through them. Even his own fan girls had quieted down.

They all ran back to their seats and TK and Kari could be heard giving sighs of relief in the back of the room. It was a good thing everyone was seated too, the teacher just walked in at that moment.

She had dark brown wavy hair that fell down her back, she looked about as tired as Kouji did when he had woken up this morning, and she wore a red suit with a black skirt. She lazily placed her stuff on her desk and took a look at her class. "This is the first time I've ever entered a classroom and everyone was seated…"

**Yagami Class 1C – 8:04 AM**

Keenan rubbed the sore spots on his head were Kristy had hit him with her school bag. He sighed as he relaxed in a random seat; he knew that she was angry because she at least wanted someone she knew to be in the same class as her.

The blue haired boy looked around the classroom to get a better look at who his new classmates were, he noticed how there were groups of girls chattering away. It sounded as if they were talking about 'cute boys' in class A and B as well as maybe one or two in the other three classes. He looked to the seat to his right and saw a brown haired boy drawing in his notebook.

"It's the first day and you're already doodling in your notes?" Keenan chuckled startling the other boy.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I mean, I just like art…" muttered the brunet.

Keenan's expression softened as he felt like he had said the wrong thing. He quickly decided to start with introductions. He couldn't help grinning to himself as he remembered how he had first come to the human world. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a start; my friend is always telling me how I lack tact."

The other boy smiled back. "I've got a friend who's pretty much told that to everyone we know. My name is Matsuki, Takato Matsuki. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Keenan Crier, it's pleasure to meet you as well" Keenan smiled back as he shook Takato's outstretched hand. This was how he was able to see what Takato had drawn in his notebook. "Oh cool, aren't those Digimon?"

"Uh, yeah, I didn't think you were a fan, most kids our age have already given up on Digimon a long time ago."

"I live in Hokkaido, the show never reached there until like two years ago. I got hooked when I started watching it" Keenan quickly replied. It was made clear by Samson, the chief of the organization formerly known as DATS that Digimon was to be kept under wraps. Thanks to their technology, they were able to make the world forget about the true cause of the destruction in Hokkaido.

Takato nodded to show that he understood. Even though Digimon started in Japan, it was thought to be unsuccessful so they only aired it in a few districts to try it out. After that, it began to spread all around the world. "It's nice to meet someone else who's a fan then."

"Yeah…Wow, you drew these Digimon so realistically."

"I've been told that my artwork has improved since my first drawings."

"I can see that…I recognize Terriermon and Renamon but…I don't think I've ever seen that Digimon before. It kind of reminds me of Agumon…But bigger and much more red."

"That's Guilmon, a creation of mine."

"It looks like it could actually exist…"

Takato nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I wonder if Digimon could actually exist." Takato knew they existed, he just wished that their existence was known to the world. With Guilmon hiding in his room and at the stone shed at the park, it was like he didn't exist at all.

Keenan suddenly felt a pang of guilt; he wanted to inform the other boy that Digimon were real even though he figured that the brunet probably wouldn't believe him. But maybe then he could have someone else he could tell about Falcomon as freely as he did with Kristy and the others. "Yeah…That would be cool…"

**Yagami High Class 1D – 8:04 AM**

'How did I wind up here alone?' Takuya wondered. He didn't care if there were fan girls around him who thought he was 'cute'; he preferred to be with his friends. "I wonder how they're doing…"

**Yagami High Class 1E – 8:05 AM**

Kazu's eyes scanned the room in search of at least one person he knew. Unfortunately for him, most of the kids here were from East Shinjuku or Odaiba. "Seriously? There is no one else from West Shinjuku?"

"Hey, don't feel down about that" a voice close by him chuckled.

Kazu turned and almost fell out of his seat. The kid looking back at him looked a whole lot like Daisuke Motomiya from the Digimon show. But that would mean that it was Davis Motomiya from Odaiba, the captain of second place state finalists. "Whoa, you're Davis aren't you?!"

Davis grinned back, happy to be famous at a school that wasn't even in the Odaiba district. "That's me, in the flesh. You can save the autographs for later; the teacher's going to be in here any minute now."

"I am a big fan of the Digimon show you know, I even know Tai" Kazu said quickly.

"You know Tai?" Davis inquired as he sat up straight. "That's cool I guess. But you do know that the adventures you see in the Digimon show are all fake right? There's no such thing as Digimon." It hurt the boy to say that but he knew he had to.

Kazu was so excited that he almost told Davis that Digimonwere real and he could introduce him to Gaurdromon. He mentally slapped himself as he quickly though up a different response. "I know, but I still think you're awesome to be the one who led your soccer team to second place in the state finals."

"It was only second place" Davis shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I must sound like some fan boy or something" Kazu chuckled nervously.

"Its fine, it's pretty cool to know I have a fan" Davis smiled. "Hey, and since you know Tai, you can consider us friends. None of mine from Odaiba are with me in this class either."

"Awesome…Oh, I completely forgot. I'm Hirokazu Shioda, but my friends call me Kazu!"

"Well nice to meet you."

**Yagami High Class 2B – 8:05 AM**

Yolei sat in her seat grumbling to herself. "First that idiot of a leader Davis comes late so we can't even go on that tour and then I realize that I've been dropped a class! How much worse can this day possibly get?!"

"Um, if you're going to keep grumbling like that then can you at least do it just a little bit quieter?" suggested a voice from behind her.

Yolei pivoted her head so fast that it almost gave her whiplash. She recognized the slightly larger than average boy behind her to be in the boxing club. She believed his name was, Shibayama or something. "I don't need to take that from the likes of you."

The boy shrugged to show that he wasn't very threatened by her. "Honestly, I usually wouldn't care what you did but I live in Shibuya so the commute is a rather long one. I'm really tired so if you could just tone it down just a little bit, I'd be grateful."

Yolei suddenly felt bad for snapping at him, and she called herself a digidestined. She knew that she didn't have the best people skills but she had to at least try. "Sorry, I was being insensitive. I'm just a little grumpy because of my annoying friend and finding out that I had been dropped a class but I guess it can't be helped, I mean, it's hard to stay in class A. Although, I do have a friend who's been in class A for all three years here."

"He must be some sort of genius then" the boy smiled.

"He is, his name is Izzy Izumi and he would've gotten a perfect score in the entrance exam but he messed up on one problem" Yolei laughed. "My name is Yolei Inoue by the way."

"Izumi and Inoue…Those are the exact same last names for two of the characters in the Digimon show" the boy mused.

Yolei sheepishly nodded as she remembered how they had to pretend that the events from the show were all pretend. She also blushed when she remembered how she suggested for her and Ken to be married in the epilogue. "Yeah, my friend's dad is the executive producer of the show and Miyako Inoue was based off of me. My real name happens to be Miyako actually…All our real names are, we stuck with nicknames because it separated us from the characters except for Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Ken."

"Sounds…confusing…I'm Junpei by the way, but I prefer to go by JP. A lot like your friend, Takeru, TK, Takaishi I believe."

Yolei shook his hand as she couldn't help laughing a bit to herself. "That's the one." After she had regained her composure, she decided that it wouldn't be so bad to have a new friend. "You know, I wasn't expecting to meet a fan of the Digimon show that was the same age as I am."

JP shrugged nonchalantly to show that he was who he was. "Well…I guess you can just say that I'm a bit unusual."

"Well no one's really normal" Yolei retorted.

Before their conversation could get any further, the front door to the classroom opened and they both expected it to be the teacher. It surprised them to see that it was one last student entering. This student had brown hair styled with hair gel, tan skin, and three silver earrings in his left ear along with one earring in his right. He entered the classroom with a cool expression, one hand in his pocket, and a sparkling smile.

Suddenly, about three-fourths of the room's female population crowded around him, the Yagami High Second-Year Prince, Ryo Akiyama. "Please, I'm not anyone special other than the new captain of the school's basketball team, guitar player, and former Digimon King" the brunet smiled.

It was like watching obsessed fans crowd around a movie star. Which, Ryo had actually done before. The blue eyes boy had decided to try acting and had already starred in a big budget movie which made millions in the box office. It was no wonder the girls were asking for autographs.

"Ugh" JP groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Not this guys again. At least you didn't have to deal with this poser last…" the boy stopped when he saw that Yolei wasn't in her seat anymore. "…year…?" He looked around and his gaze stopped on the purple-haired girl who had joined the masses of fan girls. "Fantastic" JP groaned.

**Yagami High: After Hours – 3:45 PM**

Aoi, the president of the Yagami High Prince Club, slapped the black board with her right hands. On it were two names written on it, the first was Satoshi Katsura and the second was Ryo Akiyama. "All right ladies! A new school year has come around and we have several candidates to take Ryo-sama's place as First-Year Prince! Remember the four qualities of a prince!"

"Right, Aoi-senpai!" saluted the girls in the room. "A prince is handsome, a prince is smart, and a prince is kind and strong from the start!"

Aoi nodded in approval as she groped the air with determination. "Such beautiful first-years have entered our magnificent school. And as we know, since the prince must be smart, the candidates can only come from class A and B. We have a total of five potential princes; please tell us who they are!"

The first girl stood up and held out a piece of paper in her hands. "Our first candidate is Ken Ichijoji. We all know he's a genius; he scored a perfect score on the exam. He's also very kind and obviously has incredible athletic ability."

After she sat down, the girl next to her stood up. "Second candidate! Henry Wong, like Ken, he is a genius and has already shown above average kindness for a male. And according to these files, he was also part of a martial arts club and won numerous tournaments for them."

"Third candidate! Kouichi Kimura, again, similar in academics like the previous two candidates but he fails in athletic ability. He is very nice and cute due to his sort of shy behavior."

"Fourth candidate! Takeru, TK, Takaishi, he's clearly nice and had above average athletic ability being the captain of his Junior High basketball team."

"Fifth and final candidate! Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi's twin, he isn't as kind as the previous candidates but he has such a cool attitude. He led his karate club to victory in several tournaments in his previous school as well."

"Excellent research girls!" praised Aoi. "Fantastic information that you all received from social networks found via the internet. I'm glad you all remember our golden rule! It's not stalking, it's research!"

"It's not stalking, it's research!" the club members repeated.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and Mr. Kurosaki entered. He did not look happy that the club had taken over his room. "What do you girls think you're doing in this room?!" he growled at them.

The girls recoiled at his tone so the club president spoke up for them, fearfully though. "Ah, Kurosaki-sensei, don't you look fine today? Don't mind us, just doing some extracurricular activities on the first day of school…Heh…heh…"

"Get out!" he shouted.

All the girls ran right out of the room in a scared panic. None of them wanted to be around to face the cruel teacher's wrath. After the room was emptied out, Kurosaki sighed heavily as he slumped down in his chair.

He made sure the door was closed behind him before taking off his glasses and pulling out a file from his bag. He opened it up and spread out five different documents in front of him on his desk. Each one had a photo of each student that had passed the entrance exams with a perfect score.

He let his head rest on the back of hand as he let his elbow rest on the desk. He stared at each document and studied the features of each of his students. He had a mission to carry out and it involved one of these students.

The young teacher was always involved with making the entrance exams. He added one question that only people who either had experiences with darkness or was one of the 'subjects'.

He knew that the subject he was looking for was male so he could immediately cross out Alice McCoy and Kristy Damon. The blonde had a certain experience that gave her the advantage, the brunette was a failed experiment he was sure of that. He could also cross out Ken, it was the Dark Spore inside of him that allowed his to achieve a perfect score. Could it be the Warrior of Darkness? No, he had a past experience with the forces of evil once before.

That only left…Mr. Kurosaki smiled to himself as he picked up Henry's file. It did make sense; the boy matched all the qualities of their target. Just as he thought for a bit, his phone suddenly rang. He sighed in annoyance as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hm, it must finally be after hours then since you finally picked up the phone" grumbled the voice on the other line.

"Ah, master, how have you been?"

"Don't give me that!" yelled the irritated voice. This only caused the teacher to grin to himself. "It's a new school year, have you finally found subject 181?"

The teacher chuckled to himself. "Quite the time for you to call me then…Yes, I've found him. But there's something interesting. Failed subjects 29, 47, and 73 have appeared as well…As well as experiment D-1."

The voice on the other line gave a sound of surprise when he had heard that. "But how can that be? I thought all failed subjects had died because they were unable to contain it. As for D-1, I…I never thought I'd ever hear of him again."

"Believe me, these are definitely those experiments" grinned the teacher. "And not all the failed subjects died, I survived, didn't I?"

"That aside, those failures can all rot for all I care!" growled the other voice. "D-1 is an interesting one though, I want you to bring him to me. As for subject 181, be sure to eliminate him."

"I don't know, I think I'd prefer to watch them for a bit."

"What?!"

"Let's just say that they interest me. Maybe we can even get subject 181 to join us, after all, he is the subject between us. I feel like an older brother to him. As for D-1, you'll be able to toy with him as much as you want when the plan is set into motion."

There was a sigh of defeat on the other line after a minute or two of silence. There was no arguing with Kurosaki-sensei, even if he was the master. "Fine, I don't know what you're thinking Masamune but you better know what you're doing. You better not fail me, I'm counting on you."

"We've been planning this for the last five years, what could possibly go wrong?" inquired Masamune Kurosaki. "Oh that's right, how does everything go in the Digital World anyway? I do hope everything has gone smoothly on your end."

"I'm afraid not…We've been able to eliminate every last Royal Knight but we've let the digidestined escape to the Human World. Furthermore, the Olympian Digimon appear to have eluded our clutches."

"That's fine; if I'm correct the digidestined shouldn't have the memory once he goes through the portal."

"I know…But still…"

"Hm…I will keep an eye on things on my end…How much time do I have to observe the subjects and D-1?"

"A little bit more than three months…I give you until December 20th."

Masamune smiled as he leaned back in his seat. "That's all the time I will need."

-X-

**Uh-oh, what could all of this mean for the geniuses of Class 1A? What interest does this master have in 'D-1'? And when will all these digidestined meet? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**Lots of interesting stuff going on huh…Now you've all received a glimpse into what high school has to offer them. Not to mention you've also seen who the enemies our digidestined have to face. But why must all this happen so close to Christmas? Don't expect speedy updates in the future, I need time. Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Return

**It is time…For chapter two! I know many of you have been waiting patiently and I think it's finally time to introduce every team to each other. But not everyone just yet, that'll be in the next chapter, it'll just be one of everyone. Here's another thing, unlike other crossover stories, they won't be in the middle of a big predicament when they meet, instead, it'll take some time until that happens. I figured it'd be better if they all met and got to know each other for a bit. There's also going to be some minor danger prior to the big threat.**

**I don't own anything Digimon except for Digimon World Dawn and this book on Digimon information from season one. Enjoy and leave a review!**

-X-

**Matsuki Family Bakery – 3:21 PM**

Takato rushed home as fast as he could to get his partner Digimon and take him back to Shinjuku Park to meet with everyone. It became a tradition over the past to meet on the first day of school as well as the last so that they could reminisce and talk about normal kid stuff like school. It was hard to believe that it had been five years already since they fought and won against the D-Reaper. Okay, not win but more like stop it from destroying the human world. And according to the Digimon, they succeeded in stopping it in the Digital World too.

The brunet finally reached his family bakery and let the automatic door open for him. "I'm home!" he called. He dropped his back just in time for Guilmon to suddenly pounce on his and crush him with his massive size and weight.

"Yay! Takato's home, Takato's home!" the red dinosaur Digimon cheered.

"Yeah, I'm home boy" Takato chuckled before remembering one very important fact. His eyes grew wide and his smile disappeared as he turned his head to his parents who were standing there with awkward smiles plastered on their faces. "Mom…Dad…Please tell me that Guilmon is just here pretending to be a kid in a costume to advertise our Digimon shaped breads…"

About two years ago, Takato put his art skills to work and made sculptures of Digimon out of bread. It became widely popular among the children demographic.

Takato's hopes were crushed when Tai stepped out from the back. He had a wide smile on his face like a child on Christmas day. "So, Takato Matsuki has a Digimon partner…Just like the ones from the show I was on" Tai chuckled.

Takato knew that he was going to get an earful from Rika and Yamaki when the two of them found out. "Well…Can you please not tell anyone about this…It has to be kept a secret."

"Well, I know why I have to keep my mouth shut about Digimon existence, but..." started Tai as he pulled something out from his back pocket. "Why do you?" Takato took a look at what was in Tai's hand and let out a gasp.

In Tai's hand was a digivice, the exact same model as the one from the show. And it wasn't one of those cheap plastic look-alikes you could buy at a random gaming store; it was clearly made the same way the D-Powers were.

"Takato, it turns out that the events from the TV show you're always telling me about actually happened! This is the real Taichi Kamiya" Guilmon squealed happily. "You're not mad at me are you? Guilmon promises he never left your room."

"I believe you Guilmon…" Takato said to him before returning his attention to Tai. "But…What happened? I'm fairly certain the public would've remembered control spires appearing everywhere and a giant dragon flying all around the world."

"I'll explain on the way to your friends, your parents tell me that you always go meet up with them on the first and last day of school" Tai replied. "Besides, along the way, you can tell me about your adventures and why I can't seem to remember anything. Guilmon's already kind of explained the D-Reaper incident but I still don't get it."

"Have fun you two" Mrs. Matsuki waved awkwardly.

"We'll be waiting when you guys come back" added her husband.

Takato waited until his parents hid away in the back before looking back at Tai. "Don't you have work to do?"

Tai shook his head with a carefree smile. "They gave me the rest of the day off seeing that this might be a little more important. But I have to ask, how do you plan on getting Guilmon to the park without getting people suspicious? Are you going to pretend that he's just a kid in costume?"

"No, I used to do that, at least until Mr. Wong and the other Monster Makers developed the Formation cards" Takato sighed. Noticing his friend's lost look, he decided to explain in further detail. "You know about the Digimon card game right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, one of my teammate's dad was one of the people who created Digimon. He worked together with his team to develop new cards for my friends and I to use" Takato started. "You see, my friends and I use the cards from the card games to give our partners power ups, which is basically why we call our digivice models, D-Powers. The new Formation cards are these cards and one of them allows Guilmon to go where he wants without being seen."

"I'm still lost."

Takato decided that a demonstration would be better for an explanation. He took out a card from a card holder that was hooked to his belt. It was given to him by Rika who found it inefficient the way he kept everything in his pockets and a shoebox. He knew this was the right card because he always left it on top since he used it often.

He took out his D-Power and glanced at his partner to make sure he was ready before sliding the card through. "Digi-Modify! Formation Gamma: Camouflage Ability Activate!" With only a few seconds interval, Guilmon began to glow and then fade into the background until he was completely invisible.

"Whoa!" Tai gasped in shock and surprise. "That's incredible!"

"I know."

**Yagami High – 3:04 PM**

Takuya blinked and knew that he wasn't imagining it since his friends were staring stock still at their phones too. Each of their cell phones had beeped at the same time and all had the same message, this time however, the voice wasn't the familiar one they had been expecting.

"Go to West Shinjuku Park by 3:45 PM. There awaits old and new friends."

Kouji was the first to snap out of his trance. He looked up at the others to see that everyone was thinking the same thing. "We've got about forty-four minutes before that time's up" the raven haired boy said. "We should go now before it's too late."

"But who was that voice?" JP voiced out all their thoughts.

Takuya shook his head to show he hadn't the slightest clue either. "It certainly wasn't Ophanimon but one thing's for sure; this message is from the Digital World. For all we know, it could be in danger again, we better hurry!"

"Hold on!" Zoe called to the guys before they raced off. They turned back to see that she seemed to be calling someone, as far they could guess, it was probably Tommy. But he was all the way in Shibuya, there was no way he could make it on time.

"There's no time for that Z!" JP said to her.

"Tommy is one of us" she argued. "Even if he can't make it on time…He should at least know that we're going."

"We don't even know if this message is for us to go back" Kouichi remarked. "I know we all want to see the Digital World again and be the Legendary Warriors…But…That shouldn't mean that we should get our hopes up."

"He's right…" Kouji sighed.

At that moment, the youngest member of their team answered his phone. They could tell because Zoe began speaking again, just not to them. "Hey, Tommy, where are you? I hear a lot of noise in the background!"

"I got the message as soon as I left school; I'm on the train right now. I'm guessing you guys are heading there too?"

Zoe nodded before remembering that he couldn't see her. "Yeah, so I guess we'll be meeting you there?"

"Guess so…Just one thing."

"What?"

"Shinya's coming along with me…"

"Takuya's little brother?"

This of course, attracted all of their attention, Takuya especially. "Wait, what about Shinya?"

Zoe raised a hand in front of his face to show that she was busy talking to Tommy at the current moment. He got the message but ran to her other side and tried to listen in on their phone conversation.

"He was standing next to me when I got the message. He saw and heard all of it and then got curious. He kept going on about our 'secret' outings and he was tired of being left out. So…He ended up insisting that he come with me and now we're both on the train. I might not make it though…Whatever happens…I hope you guys can handle it…"

Zoe nodded and pushed Takuya away from her face. "No worries…We've got it covered."

**Hokkaido: DATS HQ – 3:40 PM**

A pretty brunette stepped into the air conditioned room where her comrades were resting. She wore her spotless police uniform and her amber eyes shined brightly reflecting the fluorescent light bulbs above her head. She stretched tiredly as she thought back to her daily chase with Kouki who was speeding again on his motorcycle.

"That idiot" she grumbled to herself. But then she smiled sadly to herself as she remembered how he reminded her of someone else she knew. "…I wonder what you're doing now Marcus…"

"Hey Yoshi! We see you're back from your patrol!" giggled her friend, Miki.

Miki's best friend however, basically her light haired equivalent, Megumi stood next to her. Clearly, the two of them were bored out of their minds so they were watching some of the latest news on one of their phones. Yoshino Fujieda could never tell which one of theirs they were using.

"Yeah, it was grueling and tiring as usual" Yoshino laughed humorlessly. She barely sat down when a red alarm suddenly blared. The entire room was covered in a flashing red light and a loud continuous blaring sound.

"What's going on?" Megumi shouted over the noise.

Samson was able to stop the alarm with a push of a button, now if only they could get rid of the expression of alarm on his face. He seemed to be checking things at his desk before he activated the large wall screen in front of them. It showed a glowing signal emanating from Japan's mainland.

"It appears that a Digimon has begun to realize in Shinjuku" their chief said to them. The alarm hadn't sounded in the last five years so it was reasonable why their ears had grown unadjusted to it. But they never thought they'd ever hear that a Digimon was realizing.

"But, how? I thought the firewall had been repaired and it was pixel tight!" Miki remarked.

"Well that's what Thomas and Professor Crier said" Megumi added before getting back to her station.

"We haven't done this in a long time" Miki sighed hoping she remembered what everything did.

The two girls set out to work and got a closer view into the mainland. Then they maximized it until it showed the signal's exact realization point. "It appears that the point of realization is in West Shinjuku Park" Yoshino observed.

"Tch" Samson scoffed. None of them had their Digimon partners anymore so there was no way they could take them on. Although, one of their members always punched out Digimon with his bare fists, he ended up sighing sadly to himself. "Call up Norstein…Fujieda, you and him will head there in his helicopter" Samson instructed as Miki took her old headset up.

While they were doing that, Megumi made sure that any other officers still in the building were away on patrol. It appeared that the four of them were the only officers in the building, give or take a few others who were always a part of DATS since the beginning. Those people weren't field officers like Yoshino and Thomas was, rather, they were scientists and mechanics.

Yoshino nodded as she went into a changing room. A few minutes later, Megumi returned to report to Samson of the people in the headquarters. At the same time, Yoshino steeped out in her old DATS uniform. "It's good to be back" she smiled to herself.

The other girls agreed even if they still didn't have their partners. "Thomas is up for the mission too. He's getting the copter ready as we speak!" Miki reported.

"Excellent" Samson replied. "One last thing…The Criers moved to Shinjuku earlier this summer didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Good, Keenan is closest, send him there."

"Are you sure sir?" asked Megumi. "He was never an official agent for DATS even if he had a partner. And he's still just a kid."

"He's older than Marcus and Thomas were" Samson remarked. "The boy practically took care of himself for the first ten years of his life. If anyone knows how to handle Digimon appearances, it should be him."

Yoshino ran out of the building as fast as she could, setting her earpiece in the proper place so that she could communicate with any of the others. She pressed the button on it to see if it was still fully functional as she got into her police car. "Thomas, can you hear me or does this thing need maintenance?"

After a couple seconds she was beginning to lose hope in the old piece of equipment when there was static on the other side. The familiar voice of her blond haired colleague answered. "…Yoshino? Good, I was starting to think this thing was broken."

Yoshino smiled to herself as she got the car running. "You and me both…I'm guessing you got the layout from Miki."

"…Pretty much."

"Good, that'll speed things up…Are you ready for this?"

She could almost see him smirking on the other line as she heard the sound of a helicopter in the background. "I've been ready since the last five years; I just hope we've still got what it takes to be DATS agents."

"Are you kidding? Of course we are."

**Shinjuku: Hypnos – 3:44 PM**

Yamaki was watching the large monitors that surrounded him on every wall of the room. His sunglasses reflected the grids on the screen before him as he clicked his lighter over and over as he kept wondering about what had happened five years ago. It should've been over then, the firewall should've stopped any more Wild Ones from appearing, not that he was complaining about the children's happiness. He snorted as he mentally reminded himself that most of them weren't children anymore.

"Yamaki, are you all right?" asked a gray haired man who just came up the stairs.

He seemed concerned for the younger man which was reasonable, Yamaki had been stayed up for the last few nights because he had been downright worried. Lately, there had been less bio-emergences from the Digital World, forget less, it's been an entire year.

But there was still activity on the other side, they were sure of that. Not just that, it seemed that there were a few Digimon trying to come to their world but they were destroyed or sent back before even breaking through the firewall. The farthest any of them had ever gone was the Digital Plane which was in between the human world and the Digital World.

It was only recently that they had discovered clear holes in the firewall where a Digimon could easily jump right through and yet nothing ever arrived. This was what Yamaki had become restless, what he had come to contemplate for the last few nights. It didn't make any sense to him or any of the scientists, not even the Monster Makers themselves.

"I'm fine Janyu, just a little stressed out" Yamaki dismissed him.

Janyu sighed knowing that there was no getting through to him. "I understand that you're concerned of the strange happenings on the other side but maybe it's just effects from the D-Reaper. The world might still be repairing itself; after all, the damages done were much worse than anything anyone could possibly imagine."

"It's been five years and the Digital World works in wondrous ways, I doubt it would still be in need of repairs right now" Yamaki remarked a little bit more harshly that he intended.

From the elevated chairs above their head sat two women close to Yamaki's age. One of them had lovely long red hair and was certainly beautiful. The other had a blond bob and was just a little bit older than the other girl.

The red haired girl was looking down at their boss with a concerned expression, she looked a little bit sad too when she sighed in slight depression.

"Riley, are you okay?" asked the blonde. "Don't tell me you're worrying over Yamaki again, you know him better than any of us, he's hopeless. But he always comes through in the end so you shouldn't fret over him."

"I know…" Riley sighed in response. She suddenly looked up when an alarm rang through the still air of the room. "That blare…" she whispered to herself as she pulled her glasses back down over her eyes. Both hers and her comrade began furiously tapping away at their keyboards.

"Riley, Tally, what's going on?" Yamaki asked.

Tally gasped when she the results came up. Yamaki and Janyu pivoted their heads towards the screen in front of them and they saw a cluster of blinking red dots on it. They were able to count up to eleven dots which meant a lot of bio-emergences.

"It's detected eleven different signals" Riley reported. "But none of them appear to be very strong, as a matter of fact, they're pretty small."

"Not much of a danger then…" Yamaki muttered. "Where are they going to bio-emerge and when?"

"The location is…Shinjuku Park! And according to this…All the kids are already there" Tally replied.

"I guess their D-Powers got the message before our detectors did" Janyu mused.

Riley nodded as if Janyu could see her from way up there. "Good thing too, the Wild Ones are about to bio-emerge in ten seconds."

Things were soon silent again but Tally seemed distracted. She was staring through her glasses which were picking up a signal that they never had before. Only once had it done it before, when the kids were returning from the rescue mission in the Digital World in Grani. "Riley, are my detectors broken?" she asked her coworker.

Riley glanced back. "If they are then so are mine."

Yamaki had heard their quiet conversation and looked up thinking that it had sounded rather important. "What were you two saying?"

"Sir…One of the signals detect a human" Tally told him.

"There's more…Another one of the signals is very familiar, one we've seen before, I'm just not sure which" Riley added. Before Yamaki could tell her, she was already on it. "I'm checking our databases right now."

What she had discovered was surprising to both her and Tally who could see what she sees. "Sir…It appears that the signal is a direct match with Leomon, Jeri Katou's partner…" Tally replied for Riley who was still dumbstruck.

"What?" Janyu gasped out.

"But he was destroyed and his data was absorbed" Yamaki added.

"Maybe it's another Leomon?" Janyu suggested. "It can't be the same one, can it?"

**Shinjuku 3:38 PM**

"So Gennai really erased everyone's memories and then turned your adventures into a television show?" Takato asked for the third time, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. "But how come you guys weren't affected by the whole time change?"

"Yeah, I don't really get that part either but hey, if it weren't for the show, the card game wouldn't have been created and you and your friends wouldn't be digidestined" Tai shrugged. "Or…Tamers as you called yourselves."

The two of them were walking at a leisurely pace towards the park with an invisible Guilmon following at his Tamer's other side. They decided that it would be better that they actually got to know a little bit more about each other so that they could get a better understanding of why their timeline had been so messed up.

"I suppose…" Takato mused reminiscently. He thought back to when he had found that mysterious blue card one day and slid it through his card reader. That day had changed everything for him, it was still hard to believe that Guilmon came to life.

Tai suddenly remembered something through the silence. "Hey, why haven't I ever heard or even seen Guilmon before? All the information of Digimon from the show is from Izzy's Digimon analyzer. There shouldn't be any Digimon we never heard of unless it's one of those rare ones Gennai told us about from the continent of Folder."

Takato shook his head to dismiss the idea. "No, I actually created Guilmon myself."

Tai blanched and he paused for a moment in disbelief. Guilmon had apparently noticed before his Tamer had because they heard his disembodied voice pipe up. "Why is Tai acting weird? Is it strange to be created?"

"N-No" Tai stammered awkwardly. "It's just, Takato, don't you know how incredibly dangerous it is to create a Digimon? There's usually a virus that gets involved with the initial programming and they end up going berserk. You know what happened to Wallace's creation of Diaboromon and Ken's creation of Kimeramon. One almost sent a missile to destroy us and another demolished large portions of the Digital World."

"Yeah, I know how bad it is!" Takato suddenly blurted out. The older was taken aback since Takato wasn't usually so assertive. "I've seen Guilmon go wild before and do things like a rogue program…But he wasn't created with the help of a virus. He was created by desire and a wish by a Digi-Gnome. Guilmon has learned to control himself and he's become my best friend. He has been for the last five years now…"

Tai had heard everything the boy had just said but there was one thing that stuck in his head. "What's a Digi-Gnome?"

"Ah…Right…Well…It's these creatures from my version of the Digital World that basically grant wishes" Takato tried to explain. "I guess you can say that they're sort of like fairies."

"Wait…What do you mean, you're version of the Digital World?"

"Ugh…You see…Watching the show, I've seen the Digital World you and your friends have been to. Well, let's just say that my friends and I have been to a version of it that's nothing like it. There are data streams and data packets and instead of civilized behavior, the inhabitants follow the law of the wild."

"Dude…You lost me…"

"It's hard to explain, maybe if we ever get the chance to we can go back and you will see it for yourself."

The two brunets let silence fall between them once again and they were still a couple of blocks away from the park. Tai knew that he was getting nowhere; he wished he had the chance to get to know the boy better during the summer.

"Um…That card you used earlier…" Tai started.

"Yeah?"

"I've never even heard of it…The Formation cards I mean" Tai said. "I've learned to play the game myself but I've never come across these cards."

Takato chuckled to himself. "Well these cards were never going to be released to the general public but then the commercial for Digimon 03: Digital Legends came and it was decided for the cards to be released. What's the point of releasing new cards if the show just stopped five years ago?"

"I see your point. But how do those cards work?"

Takato pulled out his deck and took and four different cards. "There are four different types of Formation cards. The first is Alpha, which are offensive cards, then it's Beta which are defensive cards. After that is Gamma, like the one I used back at the bakery, these cards are special abilities, camouflage is just one of them."

"How do you use an invisibility card in the game?"

"It prevents the next battle phase to occur for your opponent" Takato explained. "This gives you time to get a new card from your next draw to help the Digimon you have on the field. This card is especially useful if you're stumped in a timed tournament battle. But in real life, it makes your partner invisible for about thirty minutes."

"I see…And what about that last Formation? I'm guessing Delta?"

Takato nodded as he held it up. "These cards concern the ten Digimon elements, fire, wind, water, earth, steel, ice, thunder, plant, light, and darkness. This card is especially useful, it allows you to change your Digimon element to give it an advantage over your opponent's element."

"How do you know which element is better than the other?"

"Each element has it's opposite. For the four basic elements, it's easy, water and fire, earth and wind. The secondary elements are a little bit trickier."

"Secondary elements?"

"They're kind of like primary and secondary colors. Imagine the four elements as a square, going as water to earth to fire to wind. Each element in opposite corners are also opposite elements, same goes for secondary elements which will between them. Water and earth makes plant, earth and fire make steel, fire and wind make thunder, and wind and water make ice. It sounds complicated but you get the gist of it. That makes plant and thunder opposites as well as ice and steel. And of course light and darkness are clear opposites."

Tai frowned as his brain felt all muddled up; he was surprised that the younger boy remembered all this. "I'm still a little bit lost but I'll pretend I got it."

"I was too when my friend, Henry explained it but it's easier when it's drawn out" Takato chuckled. "Anything else you're got to ask me?"

"Yeah, when are these cards going to be released anyway?"

"A week after the new season is shown" Takato grinned. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What's the third season of Digimon about anyway? I barely have the time to watch television anymore so I never got the chance to see the commercial. And Kazu can never explain it to me properly. Did the events from this new season even happen for real?"

"No, they did not" Tai laughed. "We just decided to continue it with fake characters since it seemed peculiar for us to just end it like that. This new season is about a group of five kids who are thrown into the Digital World to become the new heroes. It happens four years after Davis completes his adventures."

"So it fits with the timeline."

"Exactly…Anyway, all the previous digidestined have been taken away and trapped. It's up to these five and their partners to free each and every one of us. The only one of us who wasn't captured was Izzy but according to the ending of season two, Tentomon isn't much help since he can only become Kabuterimon. It's really cool because that means that each of us get to act for real instead of pretending we're professional actors."

"That sounds pretty cool but in the show…Does the public actually know about Digimon?"

"Yup…That reminds me…Why can't me and my friends remember anything about this whole D-Reaper thing? I'm fairly certain I'd remember a giant red blob swallowing the world."

Takato frowned at the thought of trying to explain this to his friend. "Well, there's this secret government organization known as Hypnos. Their original aim was to rid the world of all Digimon and the Digital World itself. But things changed over time and they became an organization to protect the Digimon. But after our Digimon left, they returned three months later, when the D-Reaper had been destroyed in the Digital World. It had been two months on Rika's, another one of my friends, birthday when the Locomon incident occurred."

"What-?"

"Before you ask, that's another story for another day" Takato interrupted before continuing. "After that, the higher ups of Hypnos suddenly decided to erase the public's memories of Digimon and their existence except for me, my friends, and our families. They hacked into every phone, computer, and television set in the world and forcibly erased everyone's memories. It sounds a bit harsh but it's true."

"Wow…That's…A new one. But what about the incident in Hokkaido? I doubt a tsunami did all that damage."

"Mr. Wong said the exact same thing but Yamaki, the head of Hypnos, seems to know something about it but he won't say. All we know is that it involves the government somehow."

"Mr. Wong, you mentioned that name before" Tai muttered thoughtfully before figuring out exactly when. "You said that he had created Digimon…What the heck does that exactly mean? Do you mean to tell me that all Digimon and the Digital World itself were created by a group of people? How does that makes sense, there was a digidestined group before me and my friends Takato, the Digital World has existed for longer than time itself."

Takato was stumped by this one but he was saved from answering when they both heard a growling from Guilmon. His D-Power began beeping wildly as well and Takato took it off his belt. A holographic compass suddenly appeared and it was directing them straight ahead. They looked up just in time to see a beam of light shoot into the sky. It looked like it had come from the park which thankfully, they were right next to.

"A Wild One…" Takato whispered.

"Wait, what?" Tai asked.

"I smell a lot of Digimon Takato" Guilmon growled. "Renamon and Terriermon are already there."

Takato nodded. "That means Henry and Rika must've gotten there too. Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Wait!" Tai cried out. But it was too late, Takato had ran off along with his partner presumably straight towards a fog bank that had just appeared. The older boy didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on but he decided to follow them, it was better than just standing around.

The three of them were running along the shaded path when another voice made itself known. "Takato, what are you doing here? Do you realize how dangerous it is?"

Takato and Tai stopped and they saw a boy around Takato's age standing on the steel fence. He was perfectly balanced as if he was some sort of monkey rather than a human. He had dark blue hair and bright green eyes. Takato froze, recognizing him to be the same kid that had sat next to him in homeroom. "Keenan? I'd like to ask you the same question."

"Really? I think the first question would be is how he's standing on that fence like it's the sidewalk" Tai huffed as he tried to catch his breath. He was rubbing his right leg as if it was in pain, which it was. The soccer accident he had gotten into had really damaged his leg; he couldn't even run right anymore.

Suddenly, a brunette came up from behind Keenan and leapt over the fence almost easily. It was like the two of them were superhuman or something. "Keenan, we need to hurry!" she reminded the boy.

"Oh, right" Keenan gasped.

The four of them was just about to run up the steps that would bring them to the stone shed. Takato stopped them when he noticed that the fog was slowly diminishing. He wondered if Henry and Rika had already taken care of the situation but it would appear not since he could still here his partner's relentless growling.

"What are we waiting for?" asked the brunette irately.

"Kristy…" Keenan sighed. It appeared that Keenan and this Kristy girl were a tad preoccupied to notice Guilmon's presence.

They were all startled when they heard a new voice join them. "Over there! That's where our phones are leading us to!"

"No, I think it's pointing us to China, of course it's leading us there!" groaned another voice sarcastically.

The group of four humans and an invisible reptile, turned to see another group of five teenagers, all wearing the Yagami High uniforms, show up. "Kristy, is that you?" inquired a blue haired boy from the group of five.

"Wait…You're…Kouichi Kimura? What in sane heck is going on around here?" wondered Kristy aloud.

"I have no idea" shrugged Tai. "But if I had to make a guess, I believe our answer is up there!" The oldest of them pointed towards the stone shed.

They could now see two teenagers standing there. One was a male with blue hair with some sort of stuffed bunny thing on his shoulder and the other was a redheaded girl. They seemed to be staring at something inside the shed.

They ran up the stairs, Takato getting there before anyone else and making it behind his friends. "Henry, Rika, what's wrong?" he asked but froze up when he saw what they saw.

Inside the shed was a young man, he was around Tai's age and height but his hair was longer than Tai's was when he had been younger. It was recently when Tai had gotten a haircut and now he resembled his father a bit. The man inside however, had hair that was longer than that of Rika's and he was gobbling up the bento boxes Rika's grandmother had been so kind to pack for her and the other Tamers.

With this brown haired man was eleven Digmon, all of which were of the Rookie level or below. The others had soon caught up only to crash into an invisible wall. Tai was the least affected by this strange event.

"What the hell?!" A raven haired boy exclaimed.

They suddenly froze when they heard a sniffling and sobbing voice. "T-Takato, that man's eating all the food!" it cried out, causing everyone other than the Tamers and Tai to flinch.

"Oh, you're always hungry" said the bunny creature on Henry's shoulder. This caused another reaction from the group.

"I don't believe it…" breathed Keenan who was the first to recover. He and Kristy made their way to the front of the little viewing crowd and saw the man for their own eyes. His clothes hadn't changed if not for the dirt and scent, his bangs were exactly the same, and the mini ponytail was still there. But one thing that told them that he was who they thought he was, was his eating habits…Oh, and the Digimon that were with him.

"B-Biyomon?" asked Kristy cautiously towards the pink bird Digimon. Unlike the Biyomon that Tai knew, this one was about as large as Guilmon whom was the same height as a ten your old human child.

The pink bird known as Biyomon turned to the one who had uttered his name. "Kristy? Is that really you? My how you're grown."

"It is you!" she cried out as she hugged him. He returned the embrace warmly as if afraid that one of them would disappear.

The man stopped eating and slowly looked up. He looked at the two reuniting friends and couldn't help but stare at the adolescent.

While he was doing so, Keenan approached the other bird Digimon who was wearing a shirt that reminded everyone of something a ninja would wear in the movies and the two of them silently stared at each other for what felt like hours to them. "Then…That means…You're Falcomon aren't you…" Keenan whispered.

"…Keenan…I've missed you so much!" Like their friends had, the two of them embraced each other warmly and held on to make sure that the other was still there.

The man placed down the bento box in his hand and studied the two teenagers in front of him. Looking at them reminded him of how he had been gone for five long years. He didn't know who the others were who just stood there, speechless, at the scene. But one thing was for sure, the two teenagers hugging the Digimon he had brought back were the ones he had missed so much.

He smiled to himself and cleared his throat so that everyone could bring their attention on him. "I know it's all sappy for you two and all and I really don't want to ruin the moment but…You guys keep saying how you've missed your partners…What about me?" he asked.

Keenan and Kristy glanced at each other before throwing themselves at the man. The two of them hugged him as he returned the gesture.

"How could we ever forget about you?" Keenan laughed with tears in his eyes.

"Welcome home big brother" added Kristy.

Marcus smiled as he patted both their heads. "I'm back…"

-X-

**Marcus has finally returned to the Human World but he still has a lot of explaining to do. What will he tell the gathered group of digidestined, and what of Leormon, is he truly Jeri's deceased partner? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**Aw, wasn't that sweet? I hope I didn't make the reunion anticlimactic or anything, well, the great gathering is next so I hope that you're all prepared. What did you guys think about the new Formation cards I made? And what about that new season that Tai was talking about. Bet you guys want to see that made. Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to. I do not accept flames but I do take constructive criticism.**


	4. The Ultimate Meeting

**Okay, so I've got the ultimate gathering for you. I hope all of your brains can take it all in because there are going to be a lot of characters and a lot of dialogue. And unfortunately, quite a lot of explaining, what can you do about it? Marcus just returned from the Digital World, people are going to question that since none of them has even been able to go there for years. I also want to thank all of you who are following and/or favorite this story, your support means the world to me and I hope to keep receiving your support. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and do not be afraid to review my poor little lambs.**

**Disclaimer: No…Just…No…You all know I'm not the owner of Digimon…**

-X-

**Odaiba – 3:47 PM**

Cody Hida walked through the halls of his school in complete silence. He was going to the same junior high as Tai and the others so he wore the exact same uniform as they had. His hair was much more layered than it had been four years ago, it wasn't a bowl cut anymore; instead it was closer to an unkempt mess yet it still looked like what every other average boy had at his age.

He stopped when he heard a beeping sound from his pocket. He calmly pulled out his D-Terminal and checked for the message; he had assumed that it was Davis, asking him how his first day of school was. But instead he had found that it was from Tai and what it said seemed pretty urgent.

Come to West Shinjuku and meet us at the park! Digimon stuff, very important, nothing dangerous, but still…Hurry! – Tai Kamiya

Cody narrowed his eyes and read it over again a couple of times to make sure he had read it right. He quickly shoved it back into his pocket when he heard someone call his name.

"Cody?" inquired a female voice from behind him. He turned and recognized her to be one of his classmates from last year along with two of her friends.

"Ayumi?" he asked. "What are you doing back here? It's after school hours."

"I was just going to ask you the same thing" she smiled. "Well, I'm only here because I'm on the student council and I was going to take this daily report to the president…But it's great that you're still here, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Her two friends started whispering and giggling to each other, low enough so that Cody couldn't here. But it was clearly embarrassing for Ayumi because she turned bright red and told them to 'shut up'. She quickly turned back but her friends were still giggling and she was still blushing.

Cody had noticed that since coming to junior high, many girls have been behaving this way towards him but he was completely oblivious as to the reasons why. "What's wrong? Do you need tutoring or something?"

Ayumi fidgeted uncomfortably as she stared at the floor. She was feeling completely self conscious now that it had come to this. "Well…Um…No, I actually wanted to ask if maybe…"

Before her questioned reached out to him, another presence arrived from the stairwell nearby. She was a senior at their school and had short black hair, but what made her truly well known to the entire school population was that she was the student council president.

"Hm? Ayumi, there you are, do you have those papers ready?" she asked.

"Noriko, I almost forgot you were the student council president" Cody remarked when she stood at his side.

Noriko glanced over at Cody. "Yeah, I am, so how was your first day anyway? Mine was brutal like every other day of my life. Oh wait, don't you have kendo practice with your grandfather today? Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

Cody chuckled softly, she may seem bitter and harsh at times but he knew she doesn't mean to be. "No, not today but I do have somewhere I've got to go. But Ayumi wanted to ask me something so I just need to hear her out first and then I'll-."

Cody was rudely interrupted by his D-Terminal beeping again. He inwardly groaned as he took it out of his pocket and quickly checked it, so Noriko took it as a chance to grill Ayumi and get the attendance papers from her.

Matt will be at your apartment in about ten minutes to pick you, TK, Yolei, and Ken up so you better be there! – Tai Kamiya

After Ayumi had given then older girl the papers, she was just about to address Cody again when they noticed he was gone. "Cody?"

"Guess he was in a bigger rush than I had thought" Noriko commented, completely oblivious to the girl who was crying over her missed opportunity.

**Shinjuku Park – 3: 52 PM**

Tai sighed as he had finished the last message he had sent to his friends. He looked back at everyone else, he felt so isolated since he was the only one who didn't really know anyone there. The only person he actually knew was Takato. But it appeared that everyone knew him when he showed them his digivice and D-Terminal, well, everyone except that Marcus fellow.

He looked over at Takato and saw him conversing with his two other friends. Everyone was more than a little surprised when Guilmon suddenly materialized in front of them and then a yellow fox like Digimon appeared. She was by far the tallest Rookie level Digimon he had ever seen, only falling a few inches under him.

"I don't trust anyone here, how can we even believe anything they say?" Rika whispered. "The one I trust the most besides you guys is Tai, but that's only because of the whole show thing…I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around all this…"

"You're not the only one" Takato sighed. "But these guys are our classmates, we can't just brush them off just like that."

"For all we know, they could be Digimon spies" Rika snapped back. "If the events in the show are actually real then everyone here could be just like Mummymon and Arukenimon."

The two boys noticed how she shuddered when she said Arukenimon. It was no surprise; they both knew how she had bad experiences with arachnid Digimon. Rika glanced around before stopping her gaze on the Legendary Warriors.

"What's wrong?" asked Henry curiously.

Rika muttered something under her breath before raising her voice so they could actually hear her. "Don't you guys think it's suspicious how those guys don't have Digimon partners? I don't like the looks of them, especially not that Kouji guy. He's in my class and he said this creepy threat that sounded way too real for my taste."

"To be fair, you say creepy threats all the time but we don't check you off as a Digimon" Terriermon grinned.

Rika glared at him and slapped the bunny like Digimon off of his Tamer's shoulder. "Terriermon, you know what happens when you insult Rika" Henry sighed.

"…Mo…men…tai…" Terriermon muttered as he picked himself up.

Takato noticed how Guilmon and Renamon appeared to be distracted; they seemed to be staring at the sleeping figure of a lion cub. Though, the brunet knew that it was a Digimon since their D-Powers analyzed it as Rookie level Digimon known as Leormon.

"Is something wrong?" Takato finally decided to ask.

"That scent is familiar Takato…" Guilmon replied to his Tamer.

Renamon nodded in agreement. "For me it's not his scent, but I can sense that his presence is rather familiar. I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Aw, it's so not fair!" whined Terriermon. "Guilmon's got his super scent and Renamon has a better sixth sense than anyone I know! How come I don't have any of those special skills?"

"Why do you care?" Henry sighed.

Like the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors were all conversing in hushed voices and in a group huddle. They wanted to make sure that no one else heard what they were saying although they couldn't get past Terriermon's super hearing. Thankfully, Terriermon was too wrapped up with his conversation with the Tamers that he wasn't even paying attention to them.

"I don't trust anyone here" Kouji muttered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on, that's Tai Kamiya from the show but the actual one and not the voice actor though there never was a voice actor, I don't know where I'm going with this…" Takuya trailed off. He looked to the others to see what they had to say.

"They know about the existence of Digimon and they have real-life Digimon with them" Kouichi tried. "Even if we don't have a reason to trust them, we've got no other option. Maybe we can learn a little bit more than we already know."

"Your brother's got a point" shrugged JP. "Besides, we can learn more about everything that's going on from that long-haired dude."

"His name is Marcus" Zoe sighed. "But why won't he tell us anything?"

"He said something about waiting for the others…I guess he means Tai's friends and Tommy" Kouichi assumed.

Kouji looked at everyone else there. He seemed to be scanning and studying each and every one of them individually, the ones who noticed felt rather uncomfortable under his gaze. Zoe grabbed his ponytail and yanked it.

"Ow!" he yelped as his head was pulled back into the huddle.

"Stop that!" she scolded him. "You're creeping them out!"

"Sorry, I just wanted a feel on their intentions" he grumbled irritably.

"That's right" Takuya gasped in realization. "If events in the show are real, then how can we explain the reason why our group doesn't have Digimon partners? It'll make us seem so out of place and if we explain, they'll never believe us without a direct demonstration."

JP shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe with all the crazy stuff they've experienced, they'll understand that our abilities aren't as farfetched as it may sound."

"Yeah…" Zoe sighed before glancing around them. She then dropped the volume of her voice even lower. "…But what about our other abilities?"

"If we show them that then they'll surely believe that we're our own partners" Kouichi chuckled.

"Doesn't matter for now" Takuya sighed. "We'll figure something out but that last one stays a strict secret. We don't need them going off and then having us probed and studied."

"Right" the others nodded.

Marcus was animatedly trying to catch up with Kristy and Keenan. And that was a lot of catching up since he had been gone for five years. So far, Marcus had learned where he was, why Keenan and Kristy were there, DATS was turned into an official police headquarters, Thomas had found a cure for his little's sister's disease allowing him to win the Nobel prize, everyone else aside from Yushima had become police officers, Samson being the chief of course.

"Hey, Marcus, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Kristy began.

Marcus stopped in his devouring of a sushi roll. He followed his little sister's eyes to the sleeping Leormon. "Oh, you mean him? I'm actually not sure why I came back with him, actually, I don't remember much of the last twenty-four hours since finding myself here. All I know was that one minute, I'm lying in the grass of the Digital World and then the next; I'm waking up in a stone shed with two teenagers staring down at me and an injured and unconscious Koromon in my arms."

"Even we are perplexed, I wasn't even if with Marcus in the last memory I have" Gaomon sighed.

"But as long as we can see our partners again, I think everything will be just fine" Lalamon whistled. "…Although, I am kind of worried about how Koromon got those injuries."

"Ah, don't worry about me!" smiled Koromon. "We probably just got into some sort of tough brawl and we had our memories knocked out or something. I probably took most of the damage because I was in the real battle! Right, boss?"

Marcus smiled back at his partner. "Yeah! I bet we kicked some real butt before coming back here! We did stop several Digimon from coming into the Human World, I know that for sure!"

The Tamers were suddenly paying attention at this notion. It's been an entire year since the last Digimon bio-emerged so if this Marcus really had been stopping Digimon from passing through then it would make sense.

"That doesn't answer my question although I didn't even ask it yet…" Kristy muttered. "I guess some people don't change."

"All I know is that it's a Leormon, a species of Leomon, or more precisely, the Rookie form of Leomon" Keenan said.

All the Tamers and their partners perked up upon hearing this. Takato was the first to react as he ran up to them. "Wait, did you just say Leomon?"

As if on cue, Leormon woke up and stood up. He stretched his tired limbs before taking notice of how everyone's eyes were on him. He didn't seem to care as he only wanted to keep his attention on one group. He surprised them all when he spoke in a surprisingly very deep voice. "Guilmon? Renamon? Terriermon? If you three are here then am I correct to assume that you three are their Tamers?"

"So it is you…" Renamon whispered.

"I don't believe this" breathed Henry.

Takato's expression of surprise shifted to one of happiness. "Jeri is going to be so happy when she sees you…"

"Or at least when she hears who you are" Rika chuckled.

Leormon nodded to them. "You three have changed so much as well, I see that you're all grown up since I've been gone…"

Renamon then posed a question that the other members of her group were probably thinking. "…But how? I thought your data was loaded by Impmon and fact is…No Digimon was ever reconfigured that we know of…"

"It's sort of a long story but I'm sure that I and the Digimon and Marcus who have traveled back with me will be able to explain. But we must wait for the arrival of all the digidestined before that starts…" Leormon sighed. "Tell me, who are we missing?"

"Well, Thomas and Yoshino said they were going to be arriving soon" Keenan started.

"And I think my teammates will be here at any moment now" added Tai.

"We're only missing one member of our group, his name is Tommy" Zoe chimed.

"Yeah, and of course we're still waiting for the rest of the Tamers too…" Rika sighed.

"I see" Leormon nodded.

Guilmon moved closer to the hole he had dug five years ago and lifted up a briefcase that was in it. "Hey Leormon…What's this?"

"Ah, I almost forgot" said Leormon as he took it in his mouth. He opened it up and inside revealed seven digivices, each was a different color and one was a completely different model from the rest. "Six of these belong to the Legendary Warriors…" Leormon explained before turning to Takuya and his group. "Are you the Legendary Warriors?"

Takuya and his small group approached the brief case and they all gasped at the sight of their digivices. "I don't believe it!" Takuya smiled as he picked up his red D-Tector. "I thought I'd never see you again, Agunimon!" As if to respond, his digivice glowed and the symbol of the Warrior of Fire appeared on the screen.

His friends all picked up their D-Tectors as well and each of them did the same as Takuya's had only with their respective symbols.

"Lobomon, it's great to finally be able to speak to you again…"

"Wow, Kazemon, did you lose weight?"

"Beetlemon, man, I'm psyched to have you back!"

"It's good to see you again, Lowemon, old friend…"

All of the other kids glanced at each other, not sure of what to make of this since none of them have ever heard of a chosen child without a Digimon partner. The only one who didn't seem stunned was Marcus. Keenan was the first to recover from his initial uncertainty. "So, you're partners can be contained in your digivices too?"

Kristy remembered how Agumon would always complain about being stuck inside the digivice. "Agumon always hated that! You should let your Digimon out, I'm pretty sure they're feeling pretty cramped inside those little things after who knows how long!"

"Contain your Digimon?" Tai wondered aloud.

The Legendary Warriors appeared to have become rather nervous when approached with this. They all seemed to be expecting Takuya to answer for them but thankfully, the brunet was saved from explanation by Leormon.

"That shall be explained later when everyone is here" said the leonine Digimon. He glanced back into the briefcase and noticed two more digivices inside. "I suppose that this one belongs to the Warrior of Ice, Tommy Himi. And then there's also this one…"

"That's a Data Link Digivice!" Marcus exclaimed. "Not only that but it looks just like my old one…"

"This actually belonged to your father, Spencer Damon" Leormon told him.

"What?!" Kristy gasped out. Both her and Marcus had the same reaction as it would appear.

Marcus slowly picked up the orange device and whispered. "So then this was the digivice that symbolized the bond between him and BanchoLeomon…" It glowed dimly and for some reason, it appeared that Marcus has some sort of epiphany. He handed the digivice to his sister. "Here…It belongs to you now…"

Kristy looked between her brother and his outstretched hand. "What? I can't do that…It belongs to dad."

Marcus shook his head sadly and it didn't look like he wanted to explain how he knew it was Kristy's now but it appeared that Keenan did. The blue haired teen placed a hand on her shoulder. "BanchoLeomon was destroyed five years ago…This digivice has been out of commission for even longer than that. It needs someone new to take care of it. And you need one if you're going to be partners with Biyomon."

Kristy turned away from Keenan to stare at the digivice for a little bit longer. She finally smiled and nodded as she took it out of Marcus's hand. It glowed softly to show that it recognized its new owner. "You hear that Biyomon, from now on, we're partners."

"Even without a digivice, I still would've been by your side no matter what" the pink bird replied as if offended that it took an electronic to prove his bond with Kristy. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at this while Takuya took Tommy's D-Tector out of the case.

At that moment they heard some voices approaching them, there were two voices at first, both of them were male, but then a third one came up, this one was female.

"So, you're telling me that I can't even be on the swimming team?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I just said that you're not the best swimmer."

"Says the guy who learned to swim only last year!"

"Will you two cut it out!"

Takato recognized with ease, as did the other Tamers. "That's obviously Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri."

Rika rolled her eyes. "…In other words, two stooges and a girl."

Suddenly, another voice came in, this one was robotic. "My sensors indicate that our friends are not alone, there are many others with them. The readings include several Digimon as well as approximately a total of twelve humans."

"Guardromon! We told you to keep quiet!" the voice, presumably Kazu hissed.

Then the large group was met with three other teenagers in Yagami High uniforms. Zoe was able to recognize two of them from her class. "Jeri, Kenta, you two are Tamers too?"

Needless to say, the three newcomers were genuinely surprised to see so many people at their meeting spot. Takato quickly pulled them away so that they could join Henry and Rika. "We'll tell you all about it but first, we have someone we need to introduce you guys too."

"Wait, you can't catch us up to speed now?" Kazu asked. As usual, he was more curious than he was courteous.

At this time, a robotic Digimon suddenly faded in; it didn't scare everyone as it had the first time. This Digimon was Guardromon and it became obvious to everyone that it was Kazu's partner. And then a small and cute Digimon zipped out of Kenta's pocket and circled around the robot Digimon's head. This was MarineAngemon, Kenta's partner.

"Jeri…" Takato started as he took her hand in his. He pulled her towards Leormon and then gestured towards him. "This is Leormon…I'm sure you'll be very happy once you get to know him."

Jeri was genuinely confused as she looked between Takato and Leormon. She felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she looked down at the small Digimon. He appeared to have been looking at her with eyes full of hope. "Nice to meet you…" Jeri greeted. "I'm Jeri and-!"

She was cut off when he leapt into her arms instead of shaking her outstretched hand. "Jeri…" he whispered. "I heard about what had happened to you…I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you…I...I could've done something…"

Jeri flinched when he had suddenly embraced her but now she was shaking as she realized how familiar that voice was. "L-Leomon? You're…back?"

Leormon stepped away from her so that she could see his face. He nodded and his eyes were positively brimming with tears. Jeri was unable to keep her tears at bay as she hugged Leormon and held him close to her and began sobbing.

Rika kneeled down and placed a hand on her best human friend's shoulder. "Yeah…He really is back…"

"Oh Leomon! I mean-Leormon! I've missed you so much, I thought you were actually gone forever!" Jeri sobbed.

Their attention was averted to something flying above them. "Yay!" it cheered as it lowered itself. "Leomon's back, Leomon's back! And now we have so many new friends too! So, many more friends to play with, ooh, I can't wait!"

The flying white cream puff lowered himself on top of Kouji's head. A vein popped on the raven haired boy's forehead. "What in the world just landed on my head?"

"Whoa…" gasped the small Digimon. He positioned himself so that he was sitting up. He grabbed Kouji's ponytail and pulled it up to examine it. "You have a lot of hair miss…And it's really pretty."

Kouji was shaking a little in rage as his expression darkened and the vein on his forehead got bigger. Takuya and JP were snickering while Zoe couldn't help herself from snickering. The blonde was able to snatch away the cute little Digimon before he could cause any more damage to Kouji's ego or Kouji could do any damage to his face.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little Digimon? What's your name?" Zoe asked.

"I'm Calumon!" he answered cheerily.

"What's this? A party?" asked an irked voice.

"Suzie!" Henry sighed.

The others turned around and saw a ten year old girl walk past with her hands in her pockets. She had a chocolate covered version of Terriermon walking by her side with three horns instead of one. "And I suppose we're late…" she muttered.

"Suzie, don't be so rude!" her partner scolded.

Terriermon turned and looked up at Rika. "You should stop coming over; you're influencing her too much." Rika bopped him on the head with her fist as a response.

"And people say I'm rude!" snickered another voice. Everyone looked up to see a Digimon resembling an imp wearing red gloves and a red bandana tied around his neck. "What's up, everybody!" His partners, Ai and Mako soon appeared from where Suzie had.

"As usual, I'm last to arrive" sighed another voice. Ryo slowly walked in on the scene with a blue dinosaur like Digimon at his side. "Hey, princess, you mind getting me up to speed with what's been going on?"

"Don't call me that" Rika sighed in irritation.

While the newcomer Tamers were being caught up with the happenings at the park. They moved to the main area of the park where the kids would play. Thankfully, since it was the generally the first day of school all over Tokyo, there weren't anyone aside from them. At that moment, a minivan pulled up and Tai instantly recognized it.

Tai's reaction wasn't anything any of them were expecting. "Matt's dad let him borrow the minivan?"

Almost all the doors opened up from the vehicle. From the driver's seat came a tall blonde haired young man in a black button up t-shirt and blue jeans. From the passenger's seat stepped out an amber haired girl, she was wearing a salmon t-shirt with a yellow oval shaped logo on it and a white skirt. From the back seats came out four teenagers, three of them in Yagami High uniforms and one other in an Odaiba middle school uniform as well as six Digimon.

The group approached them quickly and Tai went to meet up with them halfway. "Whoa, am I seeing right?" Yolei asked aloud as she adjusted her rectangular glasses, she traded in her old ones about a year ago. "There is a lot of Digimon behind you Tai, a lot I've never seen before."

Aside from the lavender haired girl, it would appear that the people behind her all lived in the same apartment building. The older ones who were ahead of her had just gotten out of first day orientation of college. So the people there were Matt, Sora, TK, Ken, Cody, Yolei, and each of their respective Digimon partners.

"Where's Kari, Davis, and the others?" asked Tai.

"Joe's picking them up; Jim let him borrow his car. Agumon should be with him too" Matt replied.

Matt's words were like a magical spell that had been cast because at that exact moment, another car pulled up right next to Matt's minivan. A bespectacled blue haired man stepped out of the car with a white aquatic Digimon hopping out in front of him. He wore a blue blazer over his white t-shirt along with beige slacks. The rest of the passengers inside his vehicle were all in Yagami High uniforms except for the Digimon of course.

"Tai!" Agumon greeted as he ran to meet up with his partner.

"Hey Agumon, glad you got here so quickly" Tai smiled.

It appeared that introductions were unnecessary for this particular group of digidestined since it appeared that everyone knew them from watching the show. But Marcus and the Digimon that had appeared were unfamiliar with the show since they lived in Hokkaido and the show never reached there until after they returned to the Digital World. It was strange though, they apparently knew all the names beforehand but they just couldn't match a name to a face.

Izzy, Cody, and Henry were obviously curious about how they gained this information but they all held in their curiosity as they waited for the remainder o f their growing group. It didn't take long as two new pre-teens appeared; they both quickly joined the Legendary Warriors.

Takuya gave Tommy back his D-Tector and like his teammates, he expressed his gratitude by speaking to it and it responded by emitting that same light and showing another strange symbol. The other boy seemed fascinated by the digital life forms around him which gave everyone the impression that he was unfamiliar with Digimon.

"Shinya" Takuya called him. The older boy pulled his younger brother closer to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry…" Shinya muttered without making eye contact with him. "But how could you have kept all of this away from me? That you and the others were digidestined? I mean, I knew something changed about on my birthday three years ago but this was completely unexpected!"

Takuya sighed as he scratched his head in thought. "I'm guessing Tommy told you a lot of our adventures on the train ride here…" Shinya nodded before the Warrior of Fire continued. "Well, let's put it this way, would you have really believed us if we told you?"

"…Good point…" Shinya admitted. He looked at all the Digimon, trying to name each of them in his head. He played the video games and the card game so he was glad that he succeeded in naming a majority of them. But he was unable to recognize Guilmon.

Before Shinya could ask Takato, who he has assumed was the partner of the strange red digital dinosaur, a strong wind began blowing. Everyone had to cover their eyes from getting sand and other debris blown into them. They were left gaping as they watched a helicopter land right beside them.

Marcus, Keenan, and Kristy all rushed over to it as they helped two young adults exit the copter. The first was a handsome young man who appeared to be a foreigner; he had crystal blue eyes and clothing that one would assume to be under a doctor's white coat. The blond man then helped a woman step out of the copter; she had long chestnut hair and amber eyes. She was also wearing a police uniform so those who didn't know her automatically felt nervous.

The canine Digimon, Gaomon ran up to the blond man and saluted to him. "Sir! It is great to see you again; I hope everything has been well since I've been gone…"

Thomas was surprised to see his partner at first but then smiled and pulled his partner into a strong embrace. "You were always so strict with the formalities; it's been five years…I believe a reunion hug is in order. I've missed you…Gaomon."

The woman was equally surprised as Lalamon drifted towards her with tears in her eyes. The flower Digimon hugged Yoshino and held on as if her human partner would vanish. "Oh, Yoshi, I'm so happy to see you again! I never want us to be apart ever again! I don't care what anyone says!"

"Oh, Lalamon…" Yoshino sniffed as she hugged her partner. "It's good to see you too…"

"Hey, it can't just be them you guys missed!"

The two humans looked up at Marcus and they couldn't help smiling towards him too. Yoshino wiped away her tears. "Yeah, welcome back Marcus…"

"I see you haven't changed much" Thomas chuckled.

"Except your hair, you need to see a barber and fast" Yoshino laughed.

"Like you should talk" Marcus huffed indignantly. "Last time I saw you, you're hair was shorter than mine!" He then looked at the two of them with a suggestive look as he moved closer to them with a mischievous smile. "So, I hear from the teens that you two are living together. So you two have finally decided to get hitched huh?"

A vein popped on Yoshino's head as she punched Marcus on top of his head. He yelped loudly in pain as he rubbed the throbbing bump that had formed on his head. Kristy sighed in disappointment as she shook her head. "As usual, you're listening skills and attention span is about as wide ranged as a cucumber…"

"I resent that…"

"We are living together but under different circumstances than what you imply…" Thomas started before Yoshino took over.

"I was evicted from my apartment about a year ago because I was unable to pay rent one month. I tried staying at Megumi and Miki's place but they had no room and I didn't want to bother anyone with asking for money. Thomas was nice enough to let me live with him, since it's a big mansion, there was more than enough room."

"And it's kind of lonely when it's just me and one butler" Thomas added.

Everyone was watching this until Joe seemed to have realized something after staring at Thomas for a while, much like Yolei and Mimi were except with a different mindset. "That's it! I know where I recognize him from!"

"What is it Joe?" asked Izzy.

"He's a Nobel Prize winner which he had won when he discovered the cure to a disease that was known to be incurable" Joe explained before going into a sudden stage of depression. "And while I'm struggling in med school, he's already got a license and he's the same age as me."

"Oh, I think I've read something about before" said Izzy as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I think his name was Thomas H. Norstein, he's the son of the rich Austrian aristocrat, Franz Norstein. He graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the young age of thirteen. Not only that but he's the youngest person to ever receive the Nobel Prize." The redhead then joined Joe in depression. "Now I know how you're feeling…"

"Wow, so he's an even bigger genius than Ken huh?" Davis breathed.

"He's also super cute!" Yolei practically squealed.

"Not only that but he's also a lightweight champion" Ken added. "And he did all of this without the help of a dark spore…"

"Geez, he's like superhuman!" Tai exclaimed.

"He is NOT!" Marcus suddenly shouted so loudly that he silenced them all in fright.

"You also still have your petty jealousy…" Yoshino muttered.

"That's beside the point" said Thomas as he took scanned the people around them. "it's clear that everyone here has a reason as to why they know of the existence of Digimon and this huge gathering means we are finally to know why."

Leormon nodded as he stepped forwards and called for all their attention. "Yes, you are right Thomas, it is time for all of you to know each other. In Digital and Human World's pasts, you were all called to save the worlds from certain destruction. Now we have gathered four different groups of digidestined and it is time you all learned the full truth of the Digital World."

"Is the Digital World in danger again?" asked Izzy.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question" Leormon replied sadly. "Like Marcus and his friends, I have no memory of what I was doing before waking up here. All I know is that I have awaited five years for the reunion of me and my Tamer. But during that time, I also learned many things from the Sovereigns themselves."

Marcus nodded alongside the Digimon. "Yeah, I met the Sovereigns too and what they told me totally blew my mind. But there is one thing all of you should know first, the Digital Worlds that we know of aren't what they seem to be."

Everyone other than Tai's group of friends all thought about the differences between the Digital Worlds they've seen and the one in the show. Henry was the first to bring this up out loud. "So do you mean that there are four different versions of the Digital World and we all went to save one of each?"

"Yes and no" Leormon replied. "There are no four Digital Worlds, at least, not anymore. Back when the very first digidestined came to save the Digital World, there was only one. After they had succeeded, the Digital World broke apart, becoming the four different worlds that we all know…"

Marcus then took the floor without missing a beat. "But after each of us succeeded in saving each of those Digital Worlds, they merged to become one whole Digital World again."

-X-

**The Digital World is whole but how is everything there? What is it that Leormon wants to tell everyone? And how will all the other boys feel living in Thomas H. Norstein's shadow? Okay, so that last one may be a joke…But find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**I'm sorry if you were all expecting a fast update but let's be honest, school is back in session for heaven's sake, how many of you think that I'll be quick with this thing? Again, I want to thank all of you for supporting me and if you'd like to support me in the form of a review, I wouldn't mind at all. I wish I could PM each of you personally but unfortunately, I'm too lazy to do that although, I'm apparently not lazy enough to write over six thousand words. **


	5. Story Telling

**I am so sorry about the late update, I've been so caught up with my birthday (9/14, officially sixteen!), my schoolwork, and the new season of Legend of Korra and Total Drama. But remember to keep in mind that some writers take like three whole months before updating so this is actually pretty fast. So here is chapter five and I think we've reached the point where my dignity can deteriorate with each passing chapter…Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Try and figure out what the word 'disclaimer' means. **

-X-

The majority of people there were completely speechless; the Digital World they knew was incomplete? A third-year at Yagami High, most of them were able to figure out that he was Izzy Izumi, was the first to break the silence. "That's a little bit hard to take in."

Once everyone had settled down, a small portion of each group sat around in a large circle while other members of the team stayed on the outside. Thomas set his earpiece on speaker so that everyone back at headquarters could hear everything while Henry took out his phone and called his father at Hypnos. The half-Chinese teen believed that it was best if Yamaki and everyone else there heard everything as well.

"Okay, is everyone ready for the whole truth?" asked Marcus. He looked around for anyone to speak up and when no one did, he started with a full explanation. "Let's see, where to start…I guess I should start by telling of you about our separate Digital Worlds. Each Digital World that any of us have ever been to was governed by a different Sovereign, the world me and my friends have been to, was protected by Baihumon."

"But we've met every digital Sovereign" Suzie interrupted. "They all live in the Digital World us Tamers have gone to."

Leormon shook his head. "Yes, it's true that we've met every Digimon Sovereign but the one we know is governed by Zhuqiaomon. The other Sovereigns came there from their worlds in order to stop the D-Reaper."

Lopmon nodded. "It's true, when I worked for Lord Zhuqiaomon, I never even heard of the other Sovereigns. That time was the first I had ever seen them, I was as surprised as the rest of you were when Azulongmon appeared."

"The D-Reaper was the most difficult and dangerous of enemies for any of to have fought" Marcus told them. "I was surprised when I learned about you guys, that whole Bio-Merging thing sounds really useful and unlike the rest of us, you actual fought with your partners."

Izzy was just about to question it but Henry spoke up before the redhead could. "Unfortunately, none of us are able to Bio-Merge anymore, not since five years ago when we fought in the invasion of Parasimon."

"Am I right to assume that Azulongmon governs our world?" Kari piped up.

"Yes, that is right Miss" Gaomon nodded. "And the world that is ruled by the Celestial Digimon is actually watched over by Ebonwumon. Each of the Sovereigns wanted to meet with each chosen children team but unfortunately, they were all caught up with the D-Reaper dilemma in Zhuqiamon's world. They stayed for two years even after the D-Reaper's defeat to look after the reparations of Zhuquiamon's world."

"But we did meet Azulongmon" Ken cut in.

"True but that was because he had rushed back" Lalamon told him. "He had felt his power draining when the Destiny Stones were being destroyed by BlackWarGreymon so he went back and just in time too, right before the last one could be destroyed."

"But why are our Digital Worlds so different from each others?" asked Izzy curiously. "According to the description of each world that I received from all of you, none of the worlds are alike except for the existence of Digimon."

"That's an easy one" Marcus grinned. "It's because each of the Sovereigns are different. The original, or 'first world' was protected by all the Sovereigns and time moved much faster than it did in Earth. After it broke apart, each Sovereign decided to reign over a different portion of the Digital World. But when it had broken apart, it was as if nothing was left and everything had to grow back, there was no more life so the worlds needed to be replenished. The older Sovereigns, Azulongmon and Ebonwumon, kept things as it was, with the time and all, so their worlds progressed much faster, so things evolved much faster. That's why those Digital Worlds appeared so much more advanced than others.

"The other two Sovereigns, however, were much younger and new at their jobs. They wanted time to move the same as the Human World so only like forty or so years have passed in those worlds. So things haven't advanced much.

"But another factor that plays into the differences in our worlds is the way things were run. Azulongmon made sure everything was equal and peaceful but then Digimon such as Devimon and Myotismon were born who desired power. Zhuqiaomon appeared to not have cared for the citizens of his world but that was only because he was focusing on getting rid of a rogue virus, you Tamers know it as the D-Reaper. However, because the phoenix Sovereign ignored the safety of the Digimon, they all learned to fend for themselves and only their own kind."

"The law of the wild" Takato sighed sadly.

"But that does explain why everything there is how it is" Henry muttered.

Marcus continued on. "Ebonwumon's world was much more different than the rest of ours; he created the ten Legendary Warriors to assist him in his duties. Unfortunately, not even they could handle the war between beast and human Digimon. It was only when Lucemon appeared that things finally calmed down, but after the angelic Digimon fell into darkness, everything flew right back into chaos. The Legendary Warriors sacrificed themselves in order to seal away Lucemon but their spirits laid in rest, awaiting to one day be reborn. The spirits were entrusted to Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon and they governed their world by interacting with the Digimon. Thus cities, railroads, schools, everything we see in the Human World were built in the Digital World.

"Finally, in Baihumon's world, that one is a bit difficult to describe. But he had appointed Yggdrasil as the ruler of his world and things were going fine until humans appeared and tried to take it for their own. Yggdrasil found organic beings to be a nuisance to all Digimon and decided to dispose of them, despite knowing that Baihumon would not approve of it. And there you have it, the basic history of each of the Digital Worlds."

"And I'm guessing you learned all of this from the Sovereigns themselves" Thomas stated.

"Yup" Marcus smirked. "You jealous that I know so much more about the Digital World than you do?"

The blonde scoffed. "Get over yourself."

"You two never change" Yoshino groaned. "Furthermore, you're both adults now so you should act like it! Honestly…"

"Never mind that right now" Izzy said. He seemed to be typing up all this new information into his computer so that he could remember it. "That still doesn't explain a couple things, for example, what are you doing back here and how come none of us remember any of the other teams' adventures. I'm fairly certain we'd have memory of some sort mass destruction by Digimon or did all of you have digital beings working behind the scenes?"

"Well, our adventures took place in the Digital World" Takuya started. He leaned backwards and lay with his back on top of the grass with his hands cushioning his head. "No Digimon ever passed through the barrier between our world and our Digital World, but we were called over there and when we came back, it had only been an hour or two in this world but several months in the Digital World."

Kouji nodded as he remembered their many adventures. "Every kid, around thirteen or younger that had a cell phone and lived in the Shibuya district received a message from an angelic Digimon by the name of Ophanimon three years ago; we're only a few out of around a hundred kids that went to the Digital World."

"However" Zoe started before Izzy could start inquiring whether or not those other kids were digidestined. "Only us six became chosen because we were the hosts for the Legendary Warriors. All of the other kids received another message right after arriving to return home, and they did."

JP took over for her after that. "None of them have any real recollection or what had happened and if they did, then they only passed it off as a dream. Four other kids ignored the message and stayed though, we met them later on in the Digital World."

"They're not hosts to Warriors though" Tommy chuckled. "And if you're wondering about the whole talking to our D-Tector thing. Well, our 'Digimon partners' are only spirits, we are the Digimon themselves."

"In other words" Kouichi sighed. "We become Digimon and we're the ones fighting."

It seemed that Thomas, Yoshino, and Keenan suddenly appeared uneasy while everyone else seemed impressed and held expressions of awe and disbelief. Marcus, on the other hand, didn't show any signs that this was the first he had heard of it.

"That is so cool!" Shinya smiled. "Can you guys show me, please?"

"Before showing anyone anything" Leormon cut in. "You Warriors should know that you can only access your Human Spirits, your Beast Spirits have already reverted back to their untamed selves over the past three years. There's no guarantee of whether or not you'd be able to control them."

"Well, maybe the guys can't but Zephyrmon was always tamed to begin with" Zoe grinned smugly.

"Sorry" Marcus chuckled. "I heard about your adventures but I have to tell you the hard truth. Zephyrmon wasn't exactly tamed, she was just sympathetic, she saw your struggles in the past and knew you needed her help in order to take down Calmaramon since you were the only one capable of the task at the time so she allowed you to control her."

Zoe let these words sink in slowly before coming up with a conclusion of her own. "You mean…If I wasn't in danger at the time…"

"…You would be going berserk just like the rest of your teammates" Marcus grinned.

"Aw, man…"

"And I thought I was confused when Takato told me about his adventures…" Tai muttered. He then decided to move on to another question despite the fact that everyone was curious about the Warriors now. "What about you even older guys? Why do you guys seem nervous when they talk about becoming Digimon?"

They all glanced at each other before Thomas decided to take the floor. "One of our enemies, Professor Kurata, used other humans to try and achieve his outlandish goals. These other humans were given the ability to become Digimon, they were dangerous and they desired power. We had a lot of trouble fighting them but we know you guys are good guys. It's just difficult to take in…"

"We know what you mean" Kari sighed. Many of them noticed that she had glanced at Impmon as she spoke. "For example, our group had to take on many forces of darkness, obviously with the dark attribute…A Digimon like Impmon kind of makes us feel uneasy, no offense."

"None taken" Impmon waved it off. "Besides, I'm not good…I've done things I'm ashamed of…So your idea of dark attribute Digimon are pretty spot on…"

"It's not like all of us are perfect, we've all done something we regret" TK added in.

It did not go unnoticed that everyone suddenly became uneasy, because TK's statement was true, everyone has done something horrible or at least in their own opinion, horrible. Davis was the first to break the silence as he was the only one who didn't feel shame whatsoever. "Even so, there are still other groups…How come we can't remember any of your adventures?"

Yamaki's voice came through Henry's cell phone. "I can answer that one. My name is Mitsuo Yamaki and I work for a secret government organization known as Hypnos. You kids aren't the only ones who've done things they can't bear to think of anymore. Anyway, after the Locomon incident five years ago, it became obvious to me that the general public still feared Digimon and many wanted them to return to the Digital World. We refused to send back the Tamers' Digimon, seeing the effect it had when we had done it six months prior to that event, so we used government technology to erase Digimon existence from everyone's memory."

Suddenly, from Thomas's earpiece, Samson's voice came on. "This was decided after the Yggdrasil event in Hokkaido."

"I didn't know it until later" Yamaki sighed. "But apparently, our government had two organizations to handle Digimon and they wanted to see which would do a better job on eliminating the digital anomalies. As you can tell, DATS was much more successful and Hypnos has changed since then as well. But it was decided that neither digidestined team would know about the others' events so Samson and I were the only ones who really knew…"

"We were, however, unaware of the existence of other digidestined teams such as Tai's group and the Legendary Warriors."

"Or of the fact that there were multiple Digital Worlds, we just believed that you kids were on opposite hemispheres so you never met."

Suzie took her brother's phone as well as Thomas's earpiece and shouted into both of them furiously. "You mean you guys have been keeping all of us in the dark for no legitimate reason? And don't even mention anything about our government's desires because it's not fair to us!"

Henry took the communications devices away from his sister, apologized to Thomas, and set them back on the ground. Suzie grumbled irately and it seemed that Rika took her away to give her some sort of speech. Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead in a way that said 'What am I going to do with her?'

"It's incredible though" Izzy breathed. "All of our circumstances are so unique, so different, but what about the very first digidestined? Are they still alive now?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Marcus. "Time moved differently so for all we know, they may be dead."

"Wait" Tai said, grabbing their attention. "I think we need a way to identify each team. I mean, if we're going to refer to ourselves as something then it would be much easier this way."

"Good idea" Sora agreed. "And I think it'll be based off of digivice models, for example, those with the same model as mine will be known as the Originals since we've been digidestined longer than the rest of you."

"We can call ourselves the Second Generation!" Yolei suggested enthusiastically. "Since we were involved with the 'Originals' after all, it only makes sense, especially since we inherited their crests."

"Well we're already known as the Tamers" said Takato.

"And I think we'll stick with Warriors, much shorter than the full titles anyway" Kouichi added.

"Then we'll just go with Data Squad, since it's basically a shortened version of what DATS stands for" Thomas nodded.

"Perfect, now that's that settled, are there any questions?" asked Marcus.

Kristy raised her hand as if she was in a classroom. "Are you going to cut your hair?"

"…Are there any other questions?"

When none came up, Tai thought of the idea of sharing their adventures with each other, this way, if they ever needed to refer to their adventures then none of them would be too clueless. Not to mention, it would help if they got to know the Digimon forms of the others so that they wouldn't mistake them for another Digimon.

The Tamers adventures were definitely interesting to them all; they explained Rika's reluctance to join Takato and Henry until later. They mentioned how they fought the Devas, a group of powerful, Ultimate level Digimon, each one representing a different animal in the Chinese Zodiac. They mentioned how Calumon was the catalyst of light of digivolution as well as how their cards worked. They also mentioned the new card packs coming out so they only chose one card from each Formation since they thought it was unfair that they got free choice of cards. They described their Digital World and the different Digimon they met as well as the Sovereigns. They conveniently left out Beelzemon though until it came time for the D-Reaper incident where they emphasized how Beelzemon tried to save Jeri.

The Warriors later took the floor and described how they ended up in their Digital World. They mentioned each of the Warrior spirits and what elements they represented. They made sure to tell them about the war between Beast and Human digimon and how levels were a bit inconsistent in their version of the Digital World. They talked about the corrupted Warrior spirits and how Kouichi used to be a corrupted Digimon known as Duskmon. It didn't seem like the Originals or Second Generation felt comfortable with darkness. Then they talked about fighting Cherubimon, and then taking on two Royal Knights as well. They finally described how Kouichi sacrificed himself for them and then their united evolution into Susanomon. When they returned, they thought they lost Kouichi but then their digivices brought him back and then reverted back to their cell phones.

The Data Squad started their adventures from when Yoshino first met Marcus, they all laughed when they heard about how Marcus had beaten a bunch of guys up and Yoshino had thought it was Agumon that had done it. Then they started described each of their battles in the Human World and moved up to when Thomas discovered the reason for Digimon appearances. They told them about going into the Digital World where they encountered Keenan who thought that all humans were bad because of what they had done to the Digital World. They also had to take a few minutes to explain Keenan's little conundrum. Then they explained how they met Kurata and his diabolical plans, how he tried to reawaken Belphemon for his own selfish gains, and then about their Burst evolutions.

They also mentioned about how even after defeating Belphemon, things were still going berserk with the Digital World suddenly appearing right above the Human World. Everyone was reminded of when the Digital World appeared upside down seven years ago, all over the world, it seemed that Gennai's memory wipe was slowly wearing off. They were all remembering the major events they had seen.

The Data Squad continued their story but going into depth about their fight against the Royal Knights and of their meeting with the Digital God, Yggdrasil, who took the form of Spencer Damon, Marcus's father. They described their fight with Yggdrasil and how they won and finally they finished with Marcus's decision to live in the Digital World.

By the time their narratives were done, they noticed that it was sunset already and stars were starting appear in the sky above them. They all packed quickly and saved some of their numbers into each other's phones. They planned on getting in contact with each other since Yamaki mentioned how Digimon were going to start bio-emerging more often without Marcus in the Digital World.

**September 9: Crier Residence – 8:13 PM**

Marcus took a deep breath as he watched his sister talking on the phone with his parents. Kristy wanted Marcus to tell them himself that he had returned and he felt nervous. He wasn't sure what to say or what to expect.

After the delicious dinner served by Keenan's mother, Koromon was able digivolve back into Agumon. Thomas and Yoshino flew back to Hokkaido with the other Digimon so that they could be with their partners but Marcus chose to stay on the mainland for a while.

"There's someone I want you to meet mom" Marcus heard Kristy say.

His sister walked over to him and gave him the phone. He felt himself shaking as he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he started unsure of himself.

"Hello, who is this? My daughter won't say anything" the woman on the other line chuckled.

Marcus choked back a sob but it still didn't stop him from crying freely. He's faced huge monsters, punched out a God, thought his own father became evil, was forced to forget his best friends, and he even lost his best friend once. But nothing could break his heart more than hearing his mother's voice for the first time in years.

"Mom?" he sobbed. "I-It's me…Its Marcus…"

Kristy, Keenan, their partners, all watched from another room along with Keenan's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Crier could probably guess what was happening, seeing as how their son had vanished for ten years before turning up again.

There was silence on the other line but Marcus thought he heard the phone drop. His father's voice came on soon.

"Sarah? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Spencer! It's…Marcus! He's back!"

"…What…?"

Marcus heard someone pick up the phone, presumably his father since the voice that came out of the other line was male. "Dad? Is that you? ...Yeah, it really is me, I swear I'm not pulling your leg…I'm with the Criers and Kristy…Dad…Don't cry…You're a man right?" Marcus chuckled even though the tears were dropping onto the floor with a rhythmic tune. "I know I'm crying…Well mom is always saying I'll always be her baby…"

Kristy shook her head but couldn't help smiling. "I'm glad you're back big brother…"

Keenan smiled at the sight too, he felt a sudden tug on his pant leg and looked down to see his five year old sister looking up at him curiously. "What is it Yuka?" the teenager asked as he dropped to her eye level.

"Is that man Marcus? The one you're always talking about?" Yuka inquired.

Keenan nodded as he glanced at Marcus and back to his sister. "Yeah…He's the one who punched out a God and saved two worlds. And Falcomon, Agumon, and Biyomon are all our Digimon friends, you remember me telling you about them too right?"

Yuka nodded. "I like them…They're a lot of fun!"

"I know…I've missed them…"

**September 9: Kanbara Residence – 10:34 PM**

Takuya flopped onto his bed in an exhausted heap, he clutched his D-Tector in his right hand, as a matter of fact; it seemed that he didn't let it go at all at any point of the day since he got it back. He laid there in his night clothing, a plain black t-shirt and white shorts. "Man, a lot has happened today…" He lifted his digivice over his face and smiled at it. "Right, Agunimon?"

"You and Agunimon can speak to each other?" Shinya questioned.

"Sort of…We have a strong connection so we basically speak to each other on another plane level, one that cannot be seen or heard by anyone else" Takuya explained. "When we got our D-Tectors back, the connection got even stronger than ever before so it feels as though Agunimon is right by my side. I just wish he was physically around though…"

"Can you see him on this other plane level too?"

"Vividly…Basically, everything is black except for the glowing form of me and my spirit partner."

Shinya glanced around as if checking to see if Agunimon was in the room. "Takuya? What do you think of what those other kids said? Those other digidestined? I mean, it's pretty hard to believe that Tai and Davis are real but to think that those other digidestined existed is a mind-blow…"

"I know what you mean" Takuya nodded. "But I've got to say, I'm glad that there are other digidestined…It's good to know that you're not alone. But I the one thing I'm wondering is about their Digital Worlds. I know what mine is like and all the trouble it's gone through but the other worlds sound so surreal, I can believe Azulongmon's world but the other two are bit different."

"I'm most interested about Shu…Chow…Mon's world…The one the Tamers went too" Shinya chimed. "They talked a lot about Digi-Gnomes, levels, Data Streams, and Data Packets…What do you suppose their world is like?"

Takuya answered without missing a beat and he answered as if he had been there before. But the way the Tamers described the world they went to…they sounded terrified of it. "Dangerous…"

Takato shifted in his position so that he was comfortable before continuing his story. "…So after Calumon was digi-napped, we knew that there was one thing we had to do. We all decided to venture into the Digital World where the Devas had taken him and bring back."

Henry nodded as he took over. "Unlike the rest of your worlds, we didn't exactly have an efficient way of getting to the Digital World. Our digivices don't work as portals, we don't have trains waiting for us, nor do we have a machine devised for transport to the Digital World. We had to search the entire city for a portal and when we found it, we all went."

Tai interrupted the story with a rather concerning question. "Hold on…All of you? But according to what all of you said, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie didn't even have partners yet. So wouldn't it have been too dangerous for them?"

"That's what I told them" Rika groaned. "But those two idiots insisted, Suzie on the other hand, came to the Digital World weeks after we went. None of even had a clue that she would be coming with us. But it worked out in the end because they all gained partners while there."

"What's your Digital World like?" asked Sora curiously. "We got a brief description but…"

"Is it anything like ours?" asked Cody.

None of the Tamers seemed very happy with this topic, rather all their expressions darkened at the thought of describing the Digital World. This made Takuya uncomfortable, as far as he knew any kid who ventured into the Digital World came out happier and feeling better than they ever had before. You came out with new friends, stronger, smarter, and much more responsible. So what was it that made their world so difficult to talk about?

"Our world…Just like the other Digital Worlds, the laws of physics don't apply there" Ryo started. He seemed to be the most experienced with the world according to Takato. "I don't know really know the details because I got there differently than how everyone else had…But when the others got here, they fell from the sky."

"What really happened was that we ended up in a rift between the Digital and Human World" Henry took over. "We didn't even know which way was up or down so when Jeri said the direction in which she thought was down, we fell like meteors."

"The Digital World itself is quite a place" Jeri smiled sadly. "On our first day, we encountered a Meramon who tried to delete us and absorb our data. Leomon put him down and we became friends though. But it didn't last long when we had fallen asleep. Night falls rather abruptly in our world…"

Rika leaned back and covered her eyes with the back of her arm as if to hide her expression. "A stampede of wild Jagamon came in and almost destroyed us. Meramon tried deleting them to absorb their data because he had hoped to become strong enough to go to the Human World. According to him, there was a legend that if a Digimon became strong enough, they would gain access to the Human World and gain a partner."

Takato nodded. "Just about every Digimon in that world desired to go to the Digital World and they all desired to be powerful. The only way to do that was delete or be deleted…"

Mimi came to the horrifying realization as she remembered what Takato had muttered earlier. "The law of the wild…"

"That's right…" Takato sighed. "And when you think about, numerous Digimon gained access to the Human World from ours so even though none of had said anything…We all knew that we were thinking it. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of Digimon were deleted just for the selfish desires of other…Our partners came here because it was humans that desired a partner not the other way around."

"Digimon only looked after themselves or those of their kind" Kenta muttered in a depressed tone. "There are some that simply don't care what happens to others as long as they survive. There was a time when Andromon, Kazu's partner wanted to protect the Gekomon by defeating Orochimon for them. But they didn't care, they didn't even want to get involved with Andromon."

"Meramon was deleted in that stampede that night" Kazu shuddered. He buried his face in his knees at the memory. "Kenta and I didn't see it for our own eyes but just knowing the cruel truth of the Digital World was enough to shake all of us."

All of the other digidestined were struck speechless. Digimon in their worlds all lived peacefully together, sure there was trouble and conflict now and then but it was always resolved one way or another. They never believed that Digimon would live so…

"That was only day one for them…" Suzie muttered. "Just imagine what every other day after and before they arrived was like."

"There was one time did Digimon of all kinds come together though…" Takato sighed. "The fight against the D-Reaper…Calumon's powers were used to digivolve every Digimon in the entire Digital World to their Mega stage. Together they united in the fight to protect their world. But if you look at it…It seems they only came together for war…"

Takuya stared off into space as he replayed those last few words over and over in his head. The Digimon finally stopped fighting and destroying each other but only because they had to fight something else. And according to the Tamers, this something else deleted everything it touched. Sure, the Digimon worked together but at what cost? Possibly millions of Digimon lost their lives during that war and for all they knew, the Sovereigns could've drafted Digimon from the other worlds to fight too.

Shinya knew that his brother was thinking about something unpleasant so he decided to snap him out of it. "Hey, you never actually showed me that Spirit Evolution of yours…Can I see it now? You know…If it's not too much trouble."

Takuya gave his brother his famous lopsided grin as he always did. "It would be nice to be Agunimon again, all right, but first…" The brunet got up and closed the door, he made sure that it was securely locked before holding his D-Tector up in one hand. Suddenly, a data ring appeared around Takuya's other hand. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

**September 9: Kamiya Residence – 11:13 PM**

Kari stared at her D-Terminal, she just received a message from Henry Wong, if she remembered correctly; he was the blue-haired Tamer from class 1A. Apparently, the Tamers wanted everyone to go to the Hypnos building on Saturday so that they could learn a little more about everything.

"I guess we don't have a choice" Tai sighed as he walked back to his bed.

Agumon sat up next to his partner. "It's kind of strange, everything's that's happened. I mean, do you guys suppose there's some new danger that we're supposed to face now that we've met all these new digidestined."

"I sure hope not" Gatomon chimed. "But even so, a meeting between so many different kinds of digidestined, there must be some deeper meaning to it. I highly doubt that it was a coincidence, I feel as though it was destiny."

"Isn't like that often?" Tai chuckled.

"Kari?" Agumon inquired. "You haven't said anything at all…Is…something wrong?"

"…Nothing…It's just…I always thought that we never contributed enough in helping you guys when you fought" Kari replied quietly. "But now that we've met all of these other guys…I know we don't. The Tamers can give their partners power boosts, the Warriors fight themselves, and Marcus literally punches out Digimon in his human form. All we do is stand around and hope you guys come out alive."

Gatomon hopped onto the desk her partner was seated at. "That's not true…Without you guys, we wouldn't be able to digivolve."

"As true as that may be…" Tai muttered. "We're still no good. Even with us, you guys can't get any further than Champion level so if Digimon bio-emerge like the Tamers say and it turns out to be an Ultimate level, we're just liabilities."

"Gatomon has the power to become Angewomon on her own" Agumon tried.

Kari stood up abruptly before another word could've been exchanged. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up. I shouldn't be feeling down that we can't help you guys…But I do think that the Tamers are lucky. They can fight alongside their Digimon and become them as well."

"Kari…" Gatomon sighed. "Honestly, after seven years and the two of you still don't get it?"

The human siblings turned to the feline Digimon with raised brows. "What're you talking about?"

Gatomon stared back into their eyes. "Just knowing that you guys are there is what makes us strong, not digivolution. We fight bad Digimon to protect you guys, not because we have to save the world, that's just an additional reason. But the real reason for our strength is that we know you guys will stand by us even when the going gets tough. Sure the others have methods of helping their partners, but what humans can say that they have the willpower to give us strength with your existence?"

Tai and Kari were speechless at first but then the older sibling chuckled. "Yeah…I'm sorry Gatomon, we did learn that a long time ago. I guess we forgot with everything's that's happened. We promise we'll never forget it again."

"You better…"

"All right…It's getting late, time to go to bed."

"Okay…Good night!

"Night!"

After everyone else had gone to sleep, Kari got up and turned on her computer. After some quick typing she finally made it to where she wanted to be. She help up her D-3 in front of the screen and whispered "Digi-Port open."

Nothing happened…

"The gate's still closed…" Kari sighed. "But then…How did Marcus come back here…He said that the four worlds merged together but since they were so different they didn't mesh well together. It ended up becoming four sectors, each of them guarded by a different Sovereign. So that means that opening up a gate like this should send me to Azulongmon's sector of the Digital World. So then…Why? Why is that when the gates are closed that Digimon keep passing through?"

Suddenly the screen turned black and Kari became worried that her computer suddenly crashed, but then a blinked a bright white light. Kari shot back, falling out of her chair with her hand over her mouth to cover her high-pitched shriek. Clearly, it wasn't very effective.

"Kari? What's wrong?" asked Tai as he helped his sister up.

"I…I thought I saw them…"

"Them? Them who?"

"Those creatures…" Kari shuddered as she cried into Tai's chest. "The ones from…the Dark Ocean…"

-X-

**So everyone has learned of each other's adventures. Marcus has finally spoken to his parents once more. Takuya has some disturbing thoughts on Zhuqiaomon's world. And Kari has seen the face that has haunted her nightmares for years. What will happen next? Find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**I felt evil so yeah. It won't be long until the real action starts up, I predict about four to six more chapters. Well, there's going to be action, just not the 'real action', in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, I'll see you next time!**


	6. Trouble in Tamer Town

**Thank all of you who recently favorite and started following this story, that means the world to me and I'd also appreciate it if you could review as well but it's your choice, not my demands. I wish I could thank those of you who did review through a personal thank you PM, but I think it saves time to just thank you through the story. So I give thanks to…**

**The Keeper of Worlds, edboy4926, Pandora the Ghost Elf, OMNISENSE95, TheCrazyAnimeFan, thunderstudent, and kitsunelover300 for your lovely reviews, you guys rock! **

**So as I promised, some little actions bits are going to be in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy. By the way, this chapter is primarily about the Tamers. Remember to review and that I do not own any of the Digimon characters.**

-X-

**September 14: Nonaka Residence – 8:37 AM**

Rika strummed her guitar once and recoiled at the high pitched sound it made. "Seriously?!" she groaned irately. "I just tuned this stupid thing yesterday…"

The redhead began grumbling to herself as she tried to tune the guitar to her preferred settings. She wore a plain white t-shirt, a black leather vest studded with various metal spikes, ripped blue jeans, and black boots with chains on them. She also wore her hair in a ponytail, not one that stuck up, but one that fell down her back.

Right before Rika could test the new tuning settings, the doorbell rang. "Rika, sweetie, can you get that?" she her grandmother, Seiko, ask her.

Rika groaned internally but made sure to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Sure grandma!" Rika replied. She set down the guitar and ran to the front door, she opened it to find a girl her age, with wavy blond hair.

This other girl had similar facial features to Rika and even had the same rare violet eyes. But her clothing styles were completely opposite of the redhead. She wore a stylish pink blouse, light blue skinny jeans, and white strapped heels. "Whoa" exclaimed the other girl. "You look like Avril Lavigne with red hair!"

"And you look a teenaged mom" Rika retorted.

The two girls burst out laughing and then ended up hugging each other.

"It's great to see you again Rika."

"You too, Risa" smiled Rika as they pulled apart. "When was the last time we actually saw each other in person anyway?"

"Um, I think six years ago, on our ninth birthday" laughed Risa. "It really does feel good to see you in person instead of a little window chat screen."

"Just look in the mirror" Rika shrugged. "It's literally that easy."

"I suppose that's the beauty of being twins although I dyed my hair blonde."

"Yeah…So, what brings you here anyway? Why didn't you call to say that you were in town?"

Risa inhaled a bit nervously. "I didn't call because I thought that mom would pick up and then she'd end up planning this over extravagant welcome party for me. And also…I'm not here visiting. Dad and I moved here yesterday and now I'm going to be attending Yagami High starting Monday."

Rika's neutral expression slowly became an ecstatic one at the thought of her father and twin sister living in Shinjuku again. But there was one thought ringing through her head that disturbed her. "But that's not really an excuse to not call. As a matter of fact, you moving back here is an even bigger reason to call."

"I couldn't…Because dad doesn't know that I came here…We didn't move to Shinjuku, we moved to Odaiba, which is still closer than Kyushu" Risa nervously began explaining. "And…Dad didn't want me to visit you guys so I came here in secret, measuring when mom would be out of the house."

"But…" Rika's smiled faded. She wondered why her father didn't want his other daughter to know that he moved closer to her, did he not want to see her anymore? "Doesn't he know that I'm going to Yagami or did mom fail to tell this crucial fact?"

"Neither, mom called me and told me that you were in Yagami, so I begged with dad to go there once we moved" Risa said slowly. "And I didn't tell him that you were there so he still thinks that you're going to a private school like what mom always wanted."

"Wow…I'm kind of…disappointed that dad doesn't even want us near each other…"

"No…It's not that he doesn't want us near each other or that he doesn't want to be near you…It's that he doesn't want to be near mom…"

Rika nodded as she let her sister into the house where Seiko greeted her other granddaughter warmly. "I know…But…Sometimes the mind can interpret things in its own depressing way…"

**September 14: Wong Residence – 8:43 AM**

Henry locked the door to their apartment before turning back to his little sister who was carrying Lopmon on her shoulder. Terriermon didn't want to get left out so Henry carried a shoulder bag with his partner inside.

"You know I can go buy a present for Masahiko myself" Suzie partially growled. "I don't need you breathing down my neck all the time!"

Henry nodded to show he understood but he had his reasons for going with her too. "I know you can take care of yourself and I know that you are capable on your own but, you don't have money for Masahiko's gift so I'm going with you to pay for it."

"Why can't you just give me money then?" she inquired. "I'll pay you back later."

Terriermon popped his head out of Henry's bag. "No offense Suzie but, you're not the most responsible when it comes to money. Remember that time your mom sent you to the supermarket to get groceries and you came back with the groceries and a horror movie?"

"That was a year ago!"

"But the only other reason Henry's coming is become you spent all of your money on new cards" Lopmon added. "And that new video game that you gave up playing a month after you bought it."

"Because it was easy and I beat it."

Henry and the two Digimon gave her a look that said 'Give it up, you can't win this argument.'

"Fine" Suzie groaned in defeat. "Whatever, let's just get the shopping over with so I can go back to sleeping. By the way, when are we meeting those other digidestined guys again?"

"Noon, so we've got a good three hours."

They were just about to head off when one of their neighbors, a middle aged woman by the name of Mrs. Takuyama stopped them. "Oh, Henry and Suzie, where are the two of you off to so early in the morning?"

"My sister neglected to buy a birthday present for a friend so we're going now" Henry chuckled. "So how's your computer working?"

"Oh that's right, I'm really glad I ran into you" she smiled. "Thank you so much for coming in to fix it yesterday, you did a great job. And I heard that you made it to the prestigious Yagami High with a top score on the entrance exam, congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Suzie was impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for them to finish. "Can we go yet?" Henry gave her a look telling her not to be rude to which she just rolled her eyes in irritation.

Ms. Takuyama was just about to say goodbye when she seemed to have realized something else. "Oh, yes, I should also congratulate your older sister Jaarin, I heard that she won the national basketball tournament for our Tokyo's women's basketball team, for someone so young too."

"Ah, right" Henry replied nervously as he glanced towards Suzie. The ten year old girl's eye twitched when the elderly woman mentioned their older sister's grand achievement over the summer.

"And I can't forget Rinchei either" grinned Ms. Takuyama. "Since he is almost twenty, I was worried that he wasn't going to move out of your parent's place anytime soon but then I heard that he was going to start a career as a manga author! I knew that he could draw but to think he could write stories and be represented by an actual publishing company, Marukawa no less! Your parents were truly blessed to have such wonderful and successful children."

Henry would've slapped his forehead right at that moment if he had the willingness to be rude in front of his neighbor. Suzie groaned as if listening to this conversation was killing her so she stomped away in frustration. "Meet me outside! I've had enough of this!"

"Oh my, was it something I said?" Ms. Takuyama wondered aloud.

"Ah, no" Henry quickly said. He could just imagine his bunny-like partner saying that it was something their neighbor said from inside his bag. "My little sister is just a little sensitive when it comes to the subject of…our sibling's accomplishments and my…talents. Well, I'll see you later!"

The Tamer ran out of there as quickly as he could. Terriermon unzipped the bag and stuck his head. "…A little sensitive?"

"Shut up."

**September 14: West Shinjuku Park – 9:23 AM**

"Thanks for coming with me to go buy a present for my little brother so early in the morning" Jeri smiled as she and Takato walked alongside each other. Jeri was wearing a bright yellow shirt under an orange fleece vest that was left unbuttoned and a scarlet skirt.

"No problem" Takato replied back. He wore one of his favorite red t-shirts under a white hooded vest along with blue jeans. "As long as you don't mind us making a pit stop at the shed so I can feed Guilmon. I really wish he could live with me all the time though."

"You know how it is" Jeri sighed. "Leormon can't even walk next to us unless it's just us like right now. I'm just glad that my dad was okay with having two Digimon living with us." She watched as Calumon landed on top of Takato's head. Leormon was hiding amongst the trees and leapt from one tree to another until the presence of people diminished to nothing other than the two Tamers.

Takato nodded in agreement. "Tai says the same thing, he wants to be with Agumon 24/7 but because he has to work, he can't always be with him. You think that makes those Legendary Warriors lucky since they're able to go anywhere with their partner no matter what?"

Jeri thought long and hard for an answer before shaking her head. "It's true that they'll always have their partners with them but it's not like they can hold or even touch a physical form of their partners. If anything, it's those DATS guys that are truly lucky, they can just keep their partners inside their digivices."

"I heard it was uncomfortable for the Digimon though."

"True."

Calumon giggled as he jumped down onto Leormon who tried to shake the white cream puff off. "There is no need to mess with the mane!"

"Oh come on Leormon!" Calumon laughed. "Have a little spirit! You're so much more fun-sized than when you were bigger."

"That reminds me" Takato suddenly said. "Leormon, are you still able to digivolve into Leomon?"

Leormon nodded. "I have the power to digivolve but it is difficult. I think it is much easier when I have my Tamer with me or when I am around Calumon. We tested it out last night because Masahiko wanted to see my Champion form."

"I see…But I have to wonder why your Rookie form is a Leormon in the first place?" asked Takato. "I mean, according to all the Digimon databases, your Rookie form is supposed to be an Elecmon. Leormon's Champion evolution is supposed to be Liamon."

Leormon sighed as if he had told this story several times before. "It's not really an easy thing to explain but I suppose you can say that Leormon was always a part of my evolution line because of the Leo Village. It is my home…I don't remember it very well because it existed several millennia ago but back then, all Leormon evolved into Leomon or Liamon. It was only a few years ago that Elecmon discovered the secret of evolution and somehow squeezed themselves into the Leomon lineage while Leormon's ended up outside of it."

"So does that mean you're millions of years old?" Calumon asked.

"Technically yes" Leormon replied. "But it's only because I've been reborn multiple times. Each time I get reborn I lose memories from my previous lives but…I never forgot anything from my last one. I remember everything from meeting Jeri to losing my life for her."

"Oh, Leormon!"

Takato smiled as he watched his companion hug her partner. However, at that exact moment, his D-Power suddenly went off, he pulled out of his shirt and saw the compass already spinning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leormon escape from Jeri's grasp and the fur on his back bristling.

Guilmon came running in a few seconds later and his pupils were dilated as he began growling fiercely. "Takato…"

"Yeah, I know" Takato replied at the same time a digital fogbank appeared close by. He pulled out red sunglasses and put them on at the same time Jeri got up with Calumon in her arms. "Jeri, get out of here, there's no need for you to get hurt."

Jeri shook her head. "My partner's back, remember? I can fight too. I'm tired of staying on the sidelines. Besides, it gives me a chance to try out these new sunglasses I just bought." She pulled out a pair of yellow shades and put them on.

"I see you came prepared."

"How could I not?"

"All right, just be careful" Takato finally relented as they ran into the fog.

**September 14: Izumi Residence – 9:06 AM**

"Oh no!" Izzy rocketed off of his seat so fast that not only did it fall over but Tentomon became worried that Izzy had some sort of personal panic attack.

"What is it Izzy?" questioned the insect Digimon. "Don't tell me that Arukenimon's opening gates all over the world again because I think Imperialdramon's going to be out of commission for a few more years."

"It's not that but it's similar, just on a much smaller scale" Izzy replied as he grabbed his cell phone next to his laptop. "Three gates are about to open in the Shinjuku district, it seems Henry was right, now that Marcus was no longer in the Digital World, Digimon are pouring in!"

"Oh no!"

"Tai, is that you?" Izzy quickly inquired when someone on the other line picked up.

"Izzy?" muttered Tai's voice groggily. "What the heck, man? It's a Saturday; why can't you let me sleep in for once?"

Izzy shook his head in irritation. "Look, Tai, there are Digimon coming into our world, I need you at Shinjuku ASAP!"

"Okay, you should've started with that!" Tai replied, sounding wide awake now. Izzy could hear rustling on the other side which meant that their leader was probably getting out of bed and getting dressed with only one hand. "Kari! There's trouble in Shinjuku!"

"I'll try and see if the others can help as well!"

"You get on that!"

"I'll send you the coordinates to your destination via D-Terminal."

"Got it!"

**September 14: Downtown Shinjuku – 9:21 AM**

Henry was walking at least twenty paces behind Suzie, not on purpose but because his little sister was walking at a much faster pace. He couldn't believe how five years could change someone, he remembered when Suzie still clung and depended on her older siblings but now…It was like Rika's old bitterness had found a home in Suzie's body.

"What are you thinking about?"

Henry glanced down at his partner, in most cases, he would've scolded Terriermon for speaking in public but it seemed that there were very little people out today which was strange for a Saturday although it was pretty early.

"Just about Suzie and the way things have been lately…" Henry replied.

Terriermon looked ahead of them at the ten year old girl who used to dress him up like a pretty little princess. "Momentai…She may have changed but that's just a part of life. I'm sure she still looks up to you, I mean, she's adopted your ten year old sense of style. Look at that vest!"

Henry chuckled in amusement at the comparison. Now he was sporting a blue denim jacket that Rika had given him on his fifteenth birthday, a white v-neck, and ordinary black pants. "I suppose…Though I wish she could just admit to herself that she's special too and not just me and our older siblings…"

"She's good at music…"

"That's something our entire family can do…Well…except Jaarin…I can still hear that horrible violin sound."

"I can't believe she was able to murder the song as well as she did."

"I know right?"

Suzie suddenly stopped in her step as she heard a beeping coming from her pocket. She quickly pulled out her pink D-Power and watched the compass go crazy. "Henry, Terriermon, looks like we've run into trouble!"

Terriermon leapt out of Henry's bag as he ran towards a fog that was quickly forming in the middle of the street. "If this doesn't remind me of Musyamon then I don't know what does!"

The two siblings pulled out their sunglasses as they ran right into the digital fog bank, their partners only a few feet ahead of them. They stopped and took off their shades when they saw three ape-like Digimon standing on top of the parked cars, going wild. Each one had a bone club that they carried with them.

"Looks to me like they're Apemon" Suzie analyzed. "They're only at the Champion level so it shouldn't be too hard. I'll handle this one on my own!"

"Are you sure about that?" Henry asked.

"If Renamon can take down three Champion level Digimon on her own then I'm sure that a Champion level Digimon can handle these three" Suzie retorted as she pulled out a card. "Here we go Lopmon! Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

"I say we sit back and enjoy the show" Terriermon chuckled.

Lopmon became enveloped in a vivid pink glow as her form began to change which attracted the attention of the primate Digimon. From the small bunny she once was, she grew to at least five times her size. "Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon!"

**Digital Analyzer: **Hidden within the Chinese mountain province, this martial artist Digimon was discovered. They have wandered the world and have protected it from the evil viruses that plague e-mails. Noble and powerful creatures, they are truly a force to be reckoned with.

One of the Apemon glowered fiercely at the sight of the strong opponent. "Don't think that you'll be able to defeat the Apemon brothers so easily."

Another followed right behind his brother. "We shall defeat you in a second's heartbeat!"

"I'm terrified" Suzie replied monotonously.

"Those Apemon have no idea what they're in for" Terriermon grinned.

**September 14: Nonaka Residence – 8:59 AM**

"Things have been absolutely insane" Risa complained. "Dad never has time for me nowadays. It's always work, work, work, with him! Uncle Dan has been more of a father to me than he has…It's kind of sad really."

"You think that's sad?" Rika scoffed as she strummed her guitar. "Mom is almost never home in the first place and when she is, she's just trying to convince to try on some new piece of clothing from work. I never get the chance to-."

"Okay, before you get to that!" Risa interrupted for the fifth time since coming here and her twin was starting to get annoyed. "I just have to tell you about this time when-."

Rika quickly cut in. "Don't you think I should be able to finish my sentences before you can barge in with your barrage of complaints?"

"Rika…It's rude to interrupt."

"…My bad…" Rika sighed in exasperation. "Please…Continue…"

"Anyway…What was I saying? Ugh, I lost my train of thought!" groaned Risa. "But…You know you're very lucky to be with mom? I hate having to live with dad! I love the guy but he's just so…I don't even have a word to describe him but he's can just be so infuriating sometimes! I can see why mom decided to have a divorce with him, I'm not happy about it but I can totally see where she's coming from."

Rika reacted much more quickly and rashly than anyone would've expected from her considering this was about her parents. She set her guitar down and stood up with clenched fists to her sides. "What?! Dad is not to blame for their divorce and neither was mom though admittedly I used to believe that it was. Neither of them are at fault for what happened, they were both just busy and there was no way they could take care of the both of us."

"Whoa, sis, chill out" Risa quickly said. "I didn't mean what I said, really I didn't. I just said that I could see. There's no need for you to be acting so crazy."

"Do you know what's really crazy?" the redhead scoffed. "That I thought, for once, that you would be reasonable and stop with the 'Risa Show'. But instead, I hear you complaining about dad for something that was out of his or anybody else's hands. And what else is insane is the fact that we would actually talk about a topic other than you. But you haven't let me get a single sentence in this entire conversation! You know what? Nothing's changed at all…You haven't changed at all. You're still that same self-centered brat from all those years ago. And I know I've said this like a dozen times before but this time, I mean it…You are the worst ever…"

Risa called after Rika as the redhead stomped to the front door. Rika opened it to find Ryo standing there, about to ring the doorbell. The fiery Tamer looked back for a second before grabbing Ryo's arm, slamming the door behind them, and dragging him away.

"Whoa, princess, I know that you're eager to see me but what's the big rush?" Ryo chuckled. His laughter and amusement died down as soon as he noticed the serious expression on Rika's face. "Okay, what happened back there?"

Rika stopped pulling on his arm so that they could walk side by side. "Nothing…I just needed to get away from there…"

Ryo nodded in understanding, he knew that Rika needed time before opening up about these things since she was so used to hiding her true emotions. He knew that prying into her personal life wouldn't help anything, as a matter of fact; it would probably make things worse. "You know you can talk to be about anything, right?" he inquired after a few more moments of silence.

"…I know…" she replied with a sigh. "You're just not the one I usually confide in…"

Ryo displayed his trademark grin. "Now there's the princess I know!"

"Yeah…And don't call me 'Princess'!"

"You got it, wildcat it is!"

"Stop that!"

Rika may have sounded infuriated but her smile said so otherwise. She would never admit out loud to anyone but she really did enjoy Ryo's company, no matter how annoying he could be. Unfortunately, their smiles were short lived as both their D-Powers began beeping.

"Monodramon" Ryo breathed. His digivice glowed for a second before a blue dinosaur Digimon appeared next to his Tamer, due to the effects of the Camouflage card used on him earlier. His eyes were slanted and he was growling just ahead of them.

"Renamon" Rika called calmly. The yellow humanoid fox Digimon faded in as soon as her name escaped her Tamer's lips. Renamon's fur bristled but she maintained her calm disposition.

A digital fog appeared seconds later and they could hear cackling from within. "What a coincidence!" the voice laughed. "I was just thinking that coming here would lead to new challenges. And it would appear…" The fog enshrouded the two Tamers and their partners and they could see a dark egg that was cracked and revealing an elongated head. The creature had multiple eyes and devilish wings. The entire creature itself looked like a spawn of the Devil. "…That I had a very special treat waiting for me!"

"What are we looking at here?" Ryo wondered aloud.

"It looks like a hunk of ugly to me" Rika grimaced. She took a look at her D-Power to find that it identified the creature as Devitamamon. "But it's at the Mega level…That's not very good…"

**Digital Analyzer: **Known to be the true form of Digitamamon, the being inside of the egg. Devitamamon is the symbol and embodiment of all evil in the Digital World. Where Digitamamon is "Pandora's Box", Devitamamon is the form it takes when the box is opened.

Ryo smirked confidently. "Don't tell me you're scared. This guy's nothing against the ex-King and Queen."

"Usually, I'd slap you, but this time, I couldn't agree more" Rika grinned.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

**September 14: West Shinjuku Park – 9:30 AM**

"I don't see a Digimon anywhere" Jeri remarked as she cautiously took in her surroundings inside the fog.

"This is certainly peculiar" Leormon muttered. "I definitely sense a Digimon's presence other than Calumon's and Guilmon's. But I don't see it anywhere…"

Takato took a closer look at his D-Power, it was literally going crazy. The compass was spinning at a constant speed, which was insanely fast, in the same direction; it was almost as if the creature they were facing was circling them. The brunet's first thought was to look up but then he noticed how Guilmon was sniffing at the ground intently. "Do you have the scent of a Digimon, Guilmon?"

Guilmon's head snapped up quickly and he charged at Jeri, before any of them could react, the red dinosaur pushed her to the ground at the same time a sharp razor blade came out of the ground. The ground shook from below as a creature completely made out of bones burrowed its way to the surface. The way the bones were structured, it was very similar to that of a scorpion.

The unfamiliar Digimon snarled at them and a rancid stench escaped its jaws.

"That's SkullScorpiomon, an Ultimate level Digimon!" Takato shouted.

"That's not good" Leormon growled.

Calumon floated to Jeri and landed in her arms. "That's scary, I don't think it wants to be friends…"

"Guilmon doesn't think so either" Guilmon growled.

"Thank you Guilmon…" Jeri breathed. "You saved my life…"

Guilmon nodded at the same time his Tamer slid a blue card through his D-Power. "Guilmon Matrix Digivolove to…WarGrowlmon!" Guilmon grew to at least thirty times its size and attained mechanical parts on his torso and jaws.

Jeri clumsily stood up and took out a Digivolution, she slid it through her D-Power and from where Leormon stood was now Leomon. Takato joined her as they tried to get away as far from the battlefield as they could.

"This one is a lot more dangerous than other Ultimate level Digimon" Takato told her. "It's better if we stayed out of harm's way."

Jeri nodded in agreement as she held Calumon close to her chest. "Takato…What exactly is that thing?"

**Digital Analyzer: **An insect Digimon, these species of Digimon are usually only native in the desert but their claws are capable of shredding through Chrome Digizoid as well. They were given the title of "Desert Assassin" because of their numerous killings. Like all other Digimon with the prefix "Skull", SkullScorpiomon's only purpose in the Digital World is to destroy, not even caring whether it is friend or foe.

"Well that's not a very pleasing description" Takato muttered glumly. "WarGrowlmon, since it's an Ultimate level Digimon, you're going to have to watch Leomon's back. Make sure that he doesn't get too injured!"

"No problem!" WarGrowlmon replied as the blades on his arms began glowing and extended. "Megalo Spark!"

An electric spark emitted from WarGrowlmon's chest and was shot towards his opponent. SkullScorpiomon reacted much faster than the human, or digital, eye could even detect as it burrowed its way back underground.

"That thing is much too fast to keep up with!" Jeri cried out. "Leomon, be careful!"

Leomon stayed perfectly still as he waited and listened to his surroundings, he was able to pick up the slight vibrations from underground and hear the sound of burrowing. As the vibrations got louder, the others were able to feel the ground shake. "WarGrowlmon! To your left!" the leonine Digimon shouted.

WarGrowlmon sidestepped just as SkullScorpiomon reared its ugly head. WarGrowlmon took hold of his opponent's tail and held him still causing the insect Digimon to hiss loudly in protest. "Gotcha!"

Now that SkullScorpiomon had no way of escaping, Leomon leapt into the air and launched a blast of energy from his fist. "Fist of the Beast King!" SkullScorpiomon raised one of its claws and easily deflected the attack. Leomon growled in frustration as he landed.

"What happened?" Jeri asked. "That was a direct attack!"

"Leomon may be a strong Digimon but he's still only a Champion, his attack is much too weak to affect a foe as strong as SkullScorpiomon" Takato answered quickly. "WarGrowlmon, try doing some damage by smashing him to the ground!"

"You got it!" WarGrowlmon called back. The android Digimon took to the skies, still hanging on to SkullScorpiomon's tail before throwing him back onto the ground at fifty feet in the air. SkulScorpiomon made a sickening crunching sound when his body made contact with the concrete.

"All right!" Takato cheered. "Jeri, now it's your turn, try a power up card."

"Oh, right" Jeri blinked. She quickly pulled out her deck of cards from her pocket and made the decision before SkullScorpiomon had a chance to recover. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip Activate!"

"Fist of the Beast King King!"

The force of the blast pushed back SkulScorpiomon a foot or two. But the bag of bones wasn't about to give up so easily, once the creature found his two opponents standing next to each other, he reared back for an attack of his own. "Black Out!"

A toxic fog escaped the jaws of SkullScorpiomon. Leomon used his arm to cover his nose and mouth while WarGrowlmon presumed it wouldn't affect him since he was an android Digimon. Takato, however, knew the true effects of the poison. "No, you guys get out of there now!"

WarGrowlmon and Leomon didn't even able to process what Takato said when the effects came in. Jeri gasped when she saw the light fade from their partners' eyes. "Takato, I can't see!" WarGrowlmon whined.

"His attack blinded us" Leomon realized.

"It's only temporary but that's beside the point, you two need to jump, he's coming straight at you!" Takato ordered.

SkullScorpiomon cackled insanely as he ran towards them at top speed. Leomon and WarGrowlmon obeyed the Tamer but unfortunately for them, they leapt in the wrong directions and ended up crashing into each other. They were both falling towards the ground but they never hit it, instead, SkullScorpiomon whacked Leomon with his claw, sending the lion flying towards the trees. "Poison Pierce!" While Leomon flew in the other direction, SkullScorpiomon stabbed WarGrowlmon in the chest with his tail blade.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato cried out in panic. He was able to breathe easy as WarGrowlmon took it to his advantage and took hold of SkullScorpiomon. "Great job, buddy! Digi-Modify! Stamina Activate! Now let him have it!"

SkullScorpiomon attempts to escape WarGrowlmon's grasp were in vain as his tail was stuck in the android's chest armor which protected WarGrowlmon's skin. SkullScorpiomon's struggling became frantic as WarGrowlmon began powering up his strongest attack and point blank would surely delete SkullScorpiomon. "Atomic Blaster!"

There was a flash of red light and huge explosion, both Takato and Jeri let the excitement get the better of them and hugged each other in delight. After that though, they both blushed and pulled away from each other embarrassed.

"Yay, we did it!" Calumon cheered.

Leomon nodded with a smile but it quickly faded. "But…I can still feel his presence…WarGrowlmon?"

Everything seemed to freeze as they heard WarGrowlmon scream in pain. The smoke from WarGrowlmon's attack vanished and they could see a battered SkullScorpiomon with his tail sticking right through WarGrowlmon's chest. The two fighters were both severely injured but it seemed that WarGrowlmon was in the worst condition.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato shouted. His partner's data flickered in front of his eyes and they could see that if WarGrowlmon had been in a worst shape, then he would've been deleted already. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine" his partner grunted in reply.

SkullScorpiomon did not take a liking to the idea that his victim had survived his death stab. The monster was more used to annihilating his opponents in one single stab from his tail. SkullScorpiomon raised his tail, bringing his victim with it, and then flung him, causing WarGrowlmon to crash into a wall.

Calumon clung on tighter to Jeri's arm. "Poor Guilmon…"

"Leomon, go help him out!" Jeri commanded. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!"

Thankfully, her partner didn't need his eyesight to sense the evil emanating from SkullScorpiomon's very presence. Leomon's pace quickened ten-fold as he rushed to the aid of his partner, swiftly dodging SkullScorpiomon's attacks until the point that Leomon had made it to WarGrowlmon. Once again, Takato noticed the problem first, having dealt with a similar issue once before. "No, he's cornered now!"

SkullScorpiomon whapped Leomon away from WarGrowlmon with his tail, but this gave WarGrowlmon another chance to grab onto SkullScorpiomon's tail. "I'm not letting you go this time" the android Digimon growled.

SkullScorpiomon hissed but it didn't seem like he was going for WarGrowlmon this time. Rather, the insect Digimon was trying to claw at Leomon who had fallen against a tree. The leonine Digimon was covered from head to toe in claw marks and bruises and it didn't seem like he would be getting up anytime soon.

"Stay away from Leomon!" Takato and his partner shouted simultaneously.

"Leomon!"Jeri called in distress and panic rising in her voice. She would've taken off for her partner if Takato hadn't held her back.

"Jeri, it's way too dangerous for you to go!" Takato tried to convince but she was set upon saving her partner. "I understand how you feel but you're not going to be helping anything if you run in there and get yourself killed!"

"I don't care!" she screamed. "I've already lost Leomon once; I'm not going to lose him again! And if it means I have to die then I don't care! Leomon!"

"Jeri!" Calumon called. "Your cards are glowing!"

The two humans looked down at Jeri's deck of cards and noticed a vibrant blue glow. Jeri slid her hand into her deck and pulled out the source of the glow. "I didn't have this card in my deck before…Wait…Is this…?"

"The blue card" Takato finished for her.

Jeri's expression changed from panic to determination immediately. "Leomon, get ready for the power boost of your lifetime! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

-X-

**The Tamers have run into trouble just days after the first day of school. Rika's sister troubles are going to be held off with fighting a Mega level Digimon. Can the Digimon King and Queen handle this situation without Bio-Merging? Can Suzie take care of three Champions on her own? And what about Leomon and WarGrowlmon, will the addition of another Ultimate help defeat the desert assassin? All of these questions and more will be answered on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**I can promise all of you non-Tamers lovers that the next couple chapters will be centered around on digidestined. I'd also like to point out that just because there were hints of Ryuki and Jurato in this chapter does not mean they are official pairings in this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, it helps me out a lot.**


End file.
